


Scorpius Malfoy is not a Hufflepuff

by Luna_reclipse



Series: Even through time and space [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, M/M, School, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_reclipse/pseuds/Luna_reclipse
Summary: Scorpius is not a Hufflepuff and neither is Albus Severus to their great dismay. They try to survive Hogwarts while maybe going back in time to save Severus Snape....is the original premise, but mostly Scorpius and Al just keeping saving each other and circling back to the thing that makes Hogwarts fun, each other.





	1. A Not-Bad First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will fit the HP book canon fine. Just tweeks some of HP and the Cursed Child.
> 
> Also would appreciate typos being pointed out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is a damsel in distress and Al is his knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate a Beta or if anyone sees a typo to point it out. I've read and re-read, but sometimes things slip through.

**A Not Bad First Day**

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is an absolute Slytherin, down to his pure pure pure-blooded core. Which was why he was begging the Hat to put him in Hufflepuff. 

_Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff. Oh please let it be Hufflepuff._

The Sorting Hat seemed to chuckle at him _,_

_My boy, you are a Slytherin._

_I'm only entertaining this_

_because of how_

_adamant your pleas seem to be_

_and let it not be said_

_I Sorted a child wrong._

_You are loyal and cunning and ambitious._

_A Slytherin through and through._

Scorpius was startled, he'd read that the hat occasionally spoke directly to a student, but to actually hear the thought-like voice was a little alarming.

Getting over his surprise, he quickly replied, _Maybe so..._ how should he approach this, extolling the virtues of Hufflepuff could be a good place to start. _But! I truly value friendship and hard-work. The diligent are the **most** admirable. Resilient. Persistent. Indomitable. Surely, I should be placed with those who share my values._ He probably laid it on a bit too thick. It was a bit late for regrets though, he should've rehearsed this conversation.

The Hat felt warm with pity and kindness, absolutely ancient. _Oh child, Slytherins can be too._

 _At least Ravenclaw!_ Scorpius pleaded one last time.

"Slytherin!" The Hat shouted.

Scorpius heard a smattering of applause from the Slytherin table, but even that was weak. Though he supposed, if he had entered Hufflepuff there would be no applause.

The Malfoy name had probably fared the worst of all the Death Eaters after the war. Lucius Malfoy had been one of the Dark Lord's inner circle and yet managed to escape the war without any time in Azkaban, but not without a heavy dent to the coffers. Having heard about some of the things his grandfather had been up to, Scorpius himself was a little suspicious of whether it was fair play. That is not to say that he was not grateful because he was, better a grandfather present than a grandfather otherwise. All of his grandparents doted on him, it was brilliant.

And then there was the fact that Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's childhood rival, though perhaps a better word for it would be childhood nemesis, but you wouldn't expect it seeing as his father never mentioned an ill word about Potter.

And more shamefully, and only quietly mentioned in his mind, was that Scorpius was rumored to be Voldemort's child. The day _The Prophet_ had published that little salacious rumor, his family was livid with fury. He technically saw it first, having snuck down into the kitchens to talk to the house-elves. They may have closed many of the rooms, being unable to afford the upkeep, but at least they hadn't needed to sell the house-elves. Though now it was illegal to sell house-elves so it was a moot point.

The whole day was tense, but Scorpius made out like a bandit that week. Pampering people must have a positive effect on the psyche, being pampered certainly did. Scorpius didn't know if it was still being said, since the family had cancelled their subscription to _The Prophet_ , but as he pulled off the hat, having finally composed himself enough to not frown, he heard someone whisper, "Voldemort's child." Oh, it did no good to fool himself, everyone had heard the rumor.

Scorpius pulled his chin up and smiled a bright smile, the kind that fooled even his parents, the kind his grandparents said was too full of honest joy. Little did they know. He strode confidently to the Slytherin table and didn't even appear to mind when people shifted to be just a bit farther from him.

Scorpius chose to stare at Professor Longbottom instead of listening to the mumblings around him. Scorpius was a huge fan. As far as he was concerned, Professor Longbottom was the true hero of the war. His images in the texts did no justice to how Professor Longbottom looked in real life. He was taller than the rest of the staff and very sturdy. He looked he should still be an Auror. How had he maintained his physique? Maybe tending plants required a lot of heavy lifting that couldn't be done with magic. It felt like Professor Longbottom could break him in half like a twig. Thinking these things made him feel much calmer, it felt a lot like clearing his mind.

Very few people were sorted into Slytherin after him, it was only about three more students before it was Albus Severus Potter's turn.

Scorpius had been so nervous, the whole week leading up to today. When his parents hugged him good-bye before sending him on the train Scorpius thought he would die from anxiety. He'd already made up his mind several years ago about being a Hufflepuff, but he had only told Mother a few days ago. Even then he hadn't told her the whole of it, though he could tell she didn't mind. Tonight had been a break it or make it night in his mind, but now that he'd entered his parent's House, he decided it hadn't been too bad. He'd do his best in Slytherin. His father always said, one could only strive to do their best.

Albus Severus was putting on the hat now. Scorpius had met him on the train, he was a kind and nice boy, brave too. He would make a lovely Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor.

His train experience was so much better because of Albus Severus. Scorpius' mother had sent him on the train with a veritable bounty of sweets to try and help him make friends, but it hadn't helped. Everyone who looked into his compartment and saw who it held had left, even Parkinson who was essentially his cousin had nervously backed away when some of his year-mates nudged him. Then Albus Severus had entered with the Granger-Weasley girl. Rose had recognized him from the start, she glared daggers and kept pinching Albus Severus every time he tried to make nice. The polite thing to do was to ignore it, but Scorpius didn't want to be the type to suffer quietly or draw out unpleasant things so he addressed the issue right then and Rose had marched right out. But Albus Severus didn't leave.

Scorpius was so grateful. He wanted to hate how grateful he'd felt, but he couldn't. His pride just wasn't hurt. He felt so grateful he had leant in conspiratorially and asked Albus Severus in hushed whisper, without any prompting, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Albus Severus seemed startled and nearly pulled back before leaning in as well and nodding.

"I really want to be in Hufflepuff." It was out and Scorpius had felt a deep glee, the kind that made him want to jump up and hug someone, instead he just beamed at Albus Severus.

Albus Severus had pulled back then, his mouth hanging open, his eyes hilariously wide and whispered back, "Me too."

The rest of the train ride and then boat ride to the castle had been an immense pleasure. It had felt like nothing could go wrong. Until it inevitably did, but it was fine. Because he wasn't going to think of it as wrong. He'd make the most of it.

Albus Severus was still sitting under the Hat. Scorpius was staring because he did that sometimes. A lot of times. But just at things that were immensely interesting. Like Professor Longbottom was. Like Albus Severus was now. Surely it wouldn't take this long just to choose between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? In case of doubt the Hat should just Sort him into Gryffindor.

Albus Severus looked over at Scorpius and met his eyes and the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

He looked crushed. His eyes had clenched shut and his fists as well. He was probably going to do something very undignified and possibly humiliating. So Scorpius started waving his arm around in a manner probably very undignified and possibly humiliating. He heard laughter from behind him.

"You can stand next to me!" He shouted eagerly, smiling as hard as he could, ear to ear. He clapped and clapped to try and drown out the murmurs that had started.

"A Potter in Slytherin," some student whispered, "the Hat must be barmy."

"Maybe he's not really a Potter," someone else murmured.

"I guess it's just his looks that are Potter," a student on his left said.

"I always said you were switched at birth," his own brother said loudly. Scorpius decided he didn't like James very much.

Rose was standing with her jaw dropped to the floor. It felt like no one but Scorpius was clapping. Scorpius turned around to some of his Housemates and said, "Wow! I can't believe we get a Potter!"

He turned to his left and exclaimed, "Looks like some people will be eating their words about our House. We've a Potter!"

Drawing even more heavily on Slytherin pride, he turned right and whispered loudly, "The House of Slytherin lays claims to all sorts of great wizards, they can't stereotype us now."

Students who were farther away, who didn't know who the words came from began to clap as well. Albus Severus Potter was greeted to Slytherin with significantly more applause than Scorpius Malfoy had been. Still weak, but the best that could be done in the situation.

Albus Severus stood next to Scorpius, and his disappointment was obvious.

Scorpius leaned over whispered, "I'm really glad we're in the same House." Albus Severus looked at him and Scorpius smiled all over again. "And I love your name, Albus Severus."

Albus Severus ducked his head, "You can just call me Albus."

Scorpius' smile wavered, his favorite part of Albus Severus--. Albus' name had been the Severus part and he couldn't help himself, he said as much. Sometimes his mouth was way too in tune with his heart and spouted out things before he could stop it.

Albus looked a little shocked.

In for a Knut, in for a Galleon. "Could I call you Al?"

After a moment Albus said, "Er. Yeah. I guess."

Scorpius beamed again, "Great! Say, did you know Severus Snape was my father's godfather? Of dead people, he's my favorite."  

For the rest of the feast Scorpius chattered on and on about how Snape was a veritable genius, how he was so brave and great and kind and strong. He offered to show Al later on his modified Time-Observer, which he had kind of created, but he didn't tell Al that. Al nodded and ooh'd and ah'd appropriately and Scorpius felt like tonight was quite wonderful yet again. Al might even have smiled an honest smile, not the grimace his face had contorted into when they got off the train and encountered other people.

Near the end of the night, James Potter came by.

"Look at this, the changeling's sitting with Voldemort's child," James called out as he strolled over.

Scorpius was furious. The shame of having heard it earlier that night was still not quite dealt with and simmered just beneath the surface. He hated that rumor, not because it was any skin off his back, but because the rumor insulted his parents. They were the ones who were hurt by it. Knowing this, Scorpius never quite knew how to reply to it. It was perhaps the one thing that rendered him speechless. He mind was roiling, so he did as he always did when panicked.

He smiled sweetly and retorted, "I don't think a Potter would go about repeating gossip and accusing falsehoods at someone he's never met. Perhaps you were the one switched at birth." As far as quips went, it was far too wordy and far too weak, but Scorpius didn't know how far Al would allow him to go or want him to go, nor did his turbulent thoughts allow him to compose anything wittier. He satisfied himself with being able to throw James' words back at him.

James gawped at Scorpius. And really, that look should be ugly, but on James' face it-- it didn't look bad. Al looked just like the photos of Harry Potter as a boy, but while James was still his father's son, he had his mother's eyes. Not only that, but perhaps Weasley faces were more accustomed to gawping or other normally ugly and awkward expressions, because it truly did _not_ look bad on James' face.

James pulled his wand out and made some swooping swishing gesture then laughed heartily at Scorpius.

Scorpius didn't know what had happened besides feeling a cool brush of magic against his body. He's not in pain so he supposes it's not too bad, whatever James had done. Al is sitting beside Scorpius, but is technically behind Scorpius. Without realizing it, since James' approach, Scorpius had angled his body in front of Al becoming almost a physical barricade against James.

Al could probably see what James had done because he gasped and got up from the table. Scorpius wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but definitely didn't expect what happened next. It was Scorpius' turn to drop his jaw in a wholly undignified manner.

Al punched James right in the nose. He's a small, slight boy in comparison to James. Even Scorpius was taller than Al. But he must've put everything he had into that punch because James was knocked down. Or, it could be James fell from the surprise because he's back up in a moment. Either way, James Potter was punched by his little brother and fell to the ground, no matter how briefly.

Then even more strangely, Al took off his robes to reveal a very adorable long-sleeved button up shirt and fading blue jeans. He proceeded to then drape his robes over Scorpius' shoulders.

Al blushed as he whispered to Scorpius, "He's charmed the back of your robes to say 'Voldemort's son'."

As Al grabbed his hand, Scorpius had the fleeting thought that being a damsel in distress wasn't too bad.

The cronies who came with James dragged him away and at that time a Slytherin prefect finally decided to take mercy on them and herd them away to the dormitories.

Al and Scorpius walked side by side down the winding corridors, deeper and deeper into the depths of the castle, occasionally bumping into each other. Al was still holding Scorpius' hand for some reason and Scorpius didn't understand why, but he also didn't pull away. It was a rule of his not to reject affection when it was offered, it made him feel warm and nice and had the added bonus of endearing him to the other person. The layered robes on him covered their hands anyway so no one else could really see.

Al was staring at his feet in abject dread. He probably really regretted punching his brother and the possible consequences thereof. Despite that, everything was nearly pleasant, but the people around them wouldn't stop talking about Al.

"Wow, Potter punched his own brother."

"At least he's drawn clear House lines."

"I can't believe he punched _James_ Potter."

Karl Jenkins spits out, "Isn't punching a Gryffindor thing? How brutish." Scorpius remembers Jenkins from his forced studies on the Ancient Wizarding Families. Jenkins' family was old, but not Sacred Twenty-Eight old.

"I can't believe he's hanging out with Voldemort's child though." That thin reedy voice belonged to Jonquil Burke and his family was a Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Al squeezed Scorpius' hand. Scorpius felt unbearably fond. He was struck with the desire to make Al smile. Scorpius racked his brain thinking of something to say. He studied the stones of the walls as they descended. Some of the stones were a shade darker and some have a reddish tinge. He bit his lip as he was struck with inspiration.

"Al," Scorpius leaned down to Al's ear and whispered, "do you understand the significance of what happened tonight?"

Al didn't look up and continued to gaze fixedly at their moving feet, but he whispered back, "What?"

"You're my hero Albus Severus. You defended my virtue against a genuine villain."

Al jerked his head up to meet Scorpius' eyes and snorted. "Is that right?"

"Yes. And now I owe you a life debt. Which by Ancient Wizarding Practices for Pure-Blood Families, means I have to marry you as soon as we turn of age and birth a great many children for the sake of continuing our line," Scorpius said solemnly.

Al tripped fantastically and only narrowly escaped landing on his face because Scorpius grabbed his arm. Through which Scorpius could feel the tremors from Al holding in his laughter. When Al turned his face to the side, from his height, Scorpius could see Al's face is red from the exertion of holding in his mirth. He was biting his lip to try and keep a smile from bursting out, but it leaked into the sides of his face causing a Scorpius to breakout into a surprised smile.

"Good thing I'm not a pure-blood," huffed Al.

"No matter, I am pure enough for the both of us." Scorpius assured Al.

The boys grinned at each other.

Even though he already knew about the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, and he's been to Diagon Alley multiple times, he's still awed by the way the bricks fold back to reveal the entryway. From the corner of his eye he could see Al was just as mesmerized perhaps even astonished. No doubt his family never thought he'd be a Slytherin and hadn't told him anything about the Slytherin entryway.

Al continued staring with wonder at the common rooms when they entered. Scorpius softly snorted, now here was the feeling one was meant to have after being Sorted.

After a rousing speech by their Prefects Darien Pascal and Ambrosia Simpson, about House pride, achievements, and so on, they were to be grouped into rooms. Scorpius and Al stuck together. Many students tried to join them, perhaps curious about Al's stunt earlier that night. But Scorpius knew exactly what kind of fair-weather friends those sort of people would turn out to be, so he scanned the room for his pretty-much-cousin.

He spotted Cyclamen Parkinson standing next to Jeremy Nott. Scorpius got Al's attention and nodded his head in the direction of the two. They walked over together.

Parkinson looked warily at Scorpius.

"Hey, want to room together?" Scorpius tried out a tentative smile, the kind that said 'I don't mean to intrude or impose...', but he did mean to, even if Parkinson didn't want to be dragged down by the pollution of associating with Scorpius. Compared to his need to have a safe place to return to at the end of the night, Scorpius cared only a smidgen about Parkinson's insecurities. Scorpius would needle and prod until he had his way because for all that Parkinson was a coward, he was loyal and inoffensive. He could be trusted. Hence, a perfect room-mate.

A variety of emotions flickered across Parkinson's face. He was probably conflicted about the positives of being associated with a Potter and the negatives of also having to be further associated with a Malfoy.

Scorpius moved things along, "Al, what do you think?"

"Er. Sure."

It must be an Al thing, making noises before answering questions.

"Then it's settled." And it was.

Prefect Darien pulled Al aside as they began to enter their room.

Scorpius claimed two beds in front of a large window for him and Al. It had a nice view of a big yawning darkness. The Slytherin dungeons were stunning and mysterious. If they were lucky maybe the Giant Squid would swim by and greet them sometime.

He took off the robes Al had draped over his shoulders. Then he took off his own robes and turned them over to look at the back. In vibrant green, with a flowing exquisite script, was embroidered the words 'Voldemort's Child'. He had to hand it to James, it was beautiful spell-work. The stitching was consummate craftwork; it had the look of being an expensive commission. With a murmured spell he unraveled the thread from the robes and collected it on a spool, for later use in revenged motivated plots or otherwise. He ran his hand over where the letters were and could not feel any difference in the material. It was as if the words were never there at all.

He couldn't stop his bottom lip from pulling up. He'd never be able to wear these robes again. He couldn't put them back on knowing what had been on them. He blinked the tears back from his stinging eyes. The ache in his heart couldn't be tamed as easily. He hated how stupidly sensitive he was to those words. He let a wave of self pity wash over him.

Not only that, he couldn't ask his parents for new robes. The Malfoy family wasn't poor, far from it. They could afford to be in vogue once every two years and it was very costly to be in vogue. So he wasn't poor by any means. It more like every Knut was accounted for and there were no more Knuts for clothing this year.

He packed the spool and his robes neatly into the bottom of his trunk, for use in dire circumstances. By the time Al came into the room, he'd managed to unpack almost everything.

Nott and Parkinson were asleep before Al finished unpacking.

Scorpius and Al sat side by side on the floor between their beds, processing the day. Scorpius picked at the plush carpet below them. He wanted to ask Al to go exploring with him tonight, but they were apt to be caught and he didn't want to cause Al anymore trouble today so he reined it in. There was always tomorrow. He had a lot of places he wanted to go that he had no reason to be at and Al would make the perfect co-conspirator.

Al had his legs drawn up and his chin rested on his knees, "I've never hit my brother before."

Scorpius jolted from surprise at the direction of the conversation. "Really? Never? Not even once on the shoulder or a kick to the shin?"

"We aren't really close, I try to keep my distance from him."

Scorpius thought about saying, "I'd still love my brother, even if we weren't close." He wanted siblings, badly, but his mother's health was bad enough with one. She wouldn't survive another one. Plus, this was probably a listening moment, so he just waited.

"Sometimes, I think he hates me. Like today, he tried to hurt you just because you were friends with me. Since he can't actually hurt me."

No matter how distasteful Scorpius found James' words to be, or how hurtful Al had found them, Scorpius didn't think James meant to antagonize or harm Al at all. It seemed to be a misguided attempt to warn Al about Scorpius' current position as a social pariah. But Scorpius didn't know if Al would want to hear that.

He didn't know what to say. Sometimes you just wanted to wallow and you didn't want reassurances so he didn't give any. Instead he let the silence carry on until he was sure Al was done.

"Al," Scorpius said abruptly. "Ask Rose for the password to the Gryffindor common room tomorrow."

"Why?" Al furrowed his forehead and frowned. "Are you going to cause trouble?"

Scorpius smiled his conspiratorial smile. "Oh Al," he sighed. "I solemnly swear, I am up to _no_ good."

Al was silent besides him.

Scorpius nudged him, "Do you trust me?"

Al hesitated, but answered firmly, "Yes."

Scorpius grabbed Al's hand. "You'll love it, I promise."

After that they went to bed, both exhausted by an eventful day. Scorpius woke up sometime between too late and too early. It was dark and there were no signs of anyone stirring. He heard soft snores from Nott's and Parkinson's general direction. Soft sobs were coming from Al's bed.

"Al?" Scorpius whispered.

The sobs continued. Scorpius quietly went over to Al, keeping his steps light and soundless.

"Al," he tried again, "are you alright?"

There was still no answer so he pulled back the curtain to Al's bed.

Al was curled into a ball with his hands in tight fists, he was sweating like crazy. His mouth opened and closed like he was saying something. Scorpius bent down to listen. Al was muttering something like "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."

Scorpius sighed. It was probably terrifying to be the only Slytherin in a family of Gryffindors.

He'd never had night terrors, but his father did. When he was younger he would often sneak into his parents room, which is why he knew his father often cried in his sleep, sometimes quite violently, and his mother would hold his hand and his cries would subside.

Scorpius knelt down and uncurled one fist. Holding Al's hand he rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles on one of Al's knuckles. After a few seconds, the sobs died down and Al's forehead unfurled. Scorpius waited a few minutes before going back to his bed.

When Scorpius woke up again it definitely in the 'too early' time period. The room was still dark and Nott and Parkinson still blissfully snoring away. Al was crying softly once more. Scorpius was way too tired to deal with this.

Eyelids still halfway closed, he dragged himself out of bed and padded over. Then he just climbed into Al's bed. He held Al to his chest until he quieted. He meant to get up, but figured it'd be better for his sleep just to stay.

Despite everything, Scorpius yawned and thought, _All in all, it still wasn't a bad first day,_ as he returned to sleep.


	2. Slytherin Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius saves people ...like Al, and pranks Gryffindors

**Slytherin Seeker**

Scorpius woke up to Al blinking down at him.

"Er... Why are you in my bed?"

Scorpius briefly thought about it: he could get up and have a conversation or he could make the most of however much time he had before he absolutely had to get up and sleep. Considering how many times he had to get up yesterday, he opted for sleep.

Scorpius turned his back to Al and burrowed deeper into the sheets burying his heads in the pillows to block out the light.

By the time Scorpius was properly awake it was too late for breakfast. He rushed around brushing his teeth and getting ready. Al slipped in while Scorpius was in the middle of putting on his tie.

"Hey, I brought you breakfast."

"Hay is for horses." The reflexive retort slid out of him before he could stop it. Then he blushed because he remembered he had woken up in Al's bed and didn't know what to say. If he told Al the truth he might be embarrassed and reflexively push Scorpius away. He didn't want to lose the only person willing to be his friend. Parkinson, for example, was essentially family and he still didn't want anything to do with Scorpius.

Al snorted and held out a basket of muffins.

Scorpius chuckled when he saw it. "Did you nick an entire basket for me?"   

Al raised his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. "I figured we could snack on it."

Scorpius kept his tone mild to hide his embarrassment as he said, "Sure." Then, "Thanks Al." He grabbed a muffin and shrank the basket down to fit in his pocket.

Al's mouth fell open, "How'd you do that?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He bit into his muffin as he gathered his books. Swallowing his bite, "Didn't your parents let you do magic at home?"

"Yeah, but simple stuff."

"Shrinking things is pretty simple." Scorpius tried to remember if he'd put an inkwell into his bag yet. "Do you have your Charms text? I can't find mine."

"Yeah, I do. And what do you mean it's simple, it's not even in our text for this year."

Scorpius shrugged and then cringed because it was inelegant to shrug. Whatever, Father wasn't here to see. "It was useful. I like to learn useful things."

Scorpius gave one last glance around to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. "Anyway, let's go."

He pushed Al towards the door.

"What?!" Al squawked. "No one's even back from breakfast yet. We've half an hour before class starts. We haven't even talked yet."

"We're talking now. And what if we get lost? We'll lose 20 minutes just finding the classroom. I don't want to be late."

"I'm pretty sure someone's going to take us to class."

Scorpius just didn't want to be around when their roommates came back to ask him about why he woke up in Al's bed. "Then we can explore."

He managed to herd Al out of the dungeons without much hassle, but they still arrived late to Charms. Scorpius was rubbish with directions and apparently so was Al. But it wasn't a total wash, they'd found three different bathrooms. Important stuff that was.

For the first fifteen minutes of the first class of his first day, things were entertaining. Al and he tried to sneak in and cause as little disturbance as possible. They essentially tip-toed in, but an obnoxious Hufflepuff by the name of Malcolm or Michael or Marvin Finch-Fletchley (he hadn't really heard, being late to class and all) pointed them out to Professor Flitwick.

The little monster had cried out, "It's Voldemort's child!"

The only truly good thing that came from being cursed at in the morning was that Al immediately stuck to his side. Despite that unfortunate first introduction, Professor Flitwick was very forgiving even without an adequate explanation for their tardiness.

And then for the next ten minutes, whenever Professor Flitwick asked a question, Scorpius raised his hand to answer them all. He hated being a know-it-all, or rather, he hated the way people hated know-it-alls. He knew that being such an eager beaver was likely to earn him the animosity of their classmates, but he wanted to make sure that no matter what they called him, he wouldn't be beat. But then the novelty wore off and he really just wanted to talk to Al.

Charms was a bit boring. No. Frankly it was excruciating.  It was all beginning theory, stuff Scorpius had read when he was seven. Al however, looked riveted and ignored all of Scorpius' attempts at passing notes, which was a feat since Scorpius sat right next to Al.

Scorpius gave up and worked instead on his Time-Recovery project. The point of this project was to see if he could make a modified Time-Turner that allowed you to bring object forwards in time.

That was not to say he was so rude as to zone out entirely, he kept an eye on the classroom proceedings and raised his hand if no one else from his class did. Which consistently earned him a thumbs up from Al and some measly House Points. He didn't put much stock into it, his father had said that the sway of House Points came in big swells and swoops and depended entirely on the whim of the Headmaster. 

The only joy he got, came from the fact that any points he earned, deprived Hufflepuff of them. It's true that he wanted to be a Hufflepuff, but that didn't mean he didn't have House pride. Life made him a Slytherin and now that's where his loyalty laid.

Plus, Hufflepuff wasn't exactly falling over itself for his favor either. That gorgeous Hufflepuff boy in particular, Eustace Fawley or something, with his perfectly tossed light brown waves, irked Scorpius to no end. It didn't help that he sat next to Al and kept asking him questions while he generally ignored Scorpius. To be fair, Scorpius didn't intend to chatter about class things so there was that.

After Charms they had Flying lessons. Madam Hooch collected them from Charms and brought them to the Training Grounds at the back of the castle. Scorpius had read, that due to the destruction from the war, much of the exterior grounds were leveled and the Training Grounds were about twice the size they'd been before. Which meant younger students had more room to practice in than before.

Scorpius was really looking forward to this. His father was bloody brilliant at flying. Even though he hadn't flown around Scorpius, Grandfather Malfoy had shown him some of his father's Quidditch games in the Pensieve. His father even gave The Great Harry Potter a run for his money!

Due to the Malfoy money troubles, his father never had any spare time for him. His grandfather taught him how to fly, without his father's permission, and it had been ugly when he found out. Which was why brooms were now forbidden at the Manor.

But they weren't at the Manor now! Scorpius was thrilled to have a chance to get back on a broom.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on. Hurry up."

Madam Hooch had all the brooms laid out in even rows already.

Al stood next to Scorpius.

"Stick your hands up over your broom and say, 'Up!'"

Scorpius felt a tingle of excitement as he placed his hand above his broom and said, "Up!"

A warm feeling of satisfaction swept over him as his broom obediently leapt into his hand. From the corner of his eye he could see Rose and another Gryffindor had equally satisfying measures of success. Rose's lips mouthed 'Yann'.

"Come on, now, I’ve no time for shirkers. Say 'UP'. 'UP' like you mean it."

There was a chorus of 'Up' and everyone's broom leapt up.

And then a girl's voice rang out, "Oh Merlin’s beard, how humiliating! He really isn’t like his father at all, is he?"

"Hush Polly," her friend admonished.

There was giggling from many of the students.

Scorpius turned to Al. Al was biting his bottom lip trying not to cry. His face was bright red.

But Al's voice was still steady, if slightly strained, as he said loudly and perhaps desperately, "UP!"

Then, "UP."

And, "UP!"

Karl Jenkins yelled out mockingly, "Albus Potter, the Slytherin Squib!"

Scorpius wanted to punch Jenkins and reprimand him, 'Slytherins stick together', but mostly punch him. Instead he softly called to Al. "Al, look at me."

Al was doggedly staring down at him broom.

Scorpius affected an annoyed tone, "Al, look at me."

Al's gaze shot up to Scorpius.

"It's just a tool and tools only do things when you have a purpose for using them. Don't think about the broom, think about flying with me. Don't you want to see how far you'll go? The things you'll see? With me? We could fly to the lake and taunt the Giant Squid from above. We could fly up to the top of Gryffindor tower and pour slime in your brother's room. Wouldn't you like that?"

Al's eyes were shiny with unshed tears, but he minutely nodded.

Scorpius grinned like he's told Al how to break out of Azkaban, "Say Up."

"Up." Al whispered and the broom shot into his hand.

Scorpius whooped loudly and pumped his fist into the air. A small voice in his head said 'Undignified', but he didn't care.

Al graced him with a beam of his own.

"Okay, children! Time to fly!" Madam Hooch got the class into the air.

Scorpius rose into the air and flew with Al for a while until Rose came by looking like she had something to say.

Al nodded that he'd be okay and Scorpius turned his attention to flying.

The feeling of the air rushing at him was thrilling. He closed his eyes and flew up and up and up in a lazy spiral. Then he opened his eyes and dove halfway down, going as fast as he could.

He circumvented the field, diving up and down. He was nearly bored of it when he saw Al breaking away from Rose looking upset.

Al flew away from the Training Grounds, ever upward. Rose was shouting after him and calling... Madam Hooch?

Scorpius was hit with alarm. Did Al lose control?

Scorpius flew towards Al urging his broom to go as quickly as possible. Al's stopped climbing upward, but in a few moments he's going to hit a buttress. Scorpius needed to get there faster and the speed of the training broom wouldn't be able to make it. He pulled out his wand and whispered a speed spell, and then doubled it, figuring it couldn't hurt.

The new speed of his broom was exhilarating. The air stung his cheeks and made his robes flutter violently as he pressed forward. He was almost upon Al now.

But he wasn't quite fast enough. Al's broom hit the buttress and exploded into splinters while Al's leg turned an awful angle and his body was thrown over the buttress and down.

Scorpius went into a dive, his robes doing their best to resist his descent, and managed to grab Al a good twenty feet before they hit the ground. He pulled Al onto his broom and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Al's face had turned an ashy-grey and he was unconscious. He did his best to land as gently as possible and lower Al to the ground without jostling his leg.

Madam Hooch was fast following him on her racing broom and landed now.

"Mr. Malfoy. Let me see Mr. Potter." Madam Hooch knelt beside them and ran a diagnostic spell to check Al's injuries.

Scorpius was still trying to recover from his race across the skies, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He watched Madam Hooch fretfully. Al wasn't waking up.

"I am going to bring Mr. Potter to the hospital wing and then I want to see you in my office. Do you understand Mr. Malfoy?"

He wanted to follow them to the infirmary to make sure Al would be alright, but Madam Hooch's eyes brooked no argument. Scorpius' breath caught in his throat and he swallowed anxiously, "Yes, Madam Hooch." Did she happen to know about the speed spells he added to the broom?

Madam Hooch levitated Al to prevent his leg from being disturbed as they went to the hospital wing. Once Madam Hooch was out of sight, Scorpius took out his wand again and whispered, " _Finite Incantatem._ "

He put his broom away and went to wait in Madam Hooch's office, but by the time he figured out where it was and actually arrived, Madam Hooch was already there. Along with a handsome, tall, burly student.

Scorpius entered warily, "Madam Hooch."

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us. I wanted to introduce you to Pine Montague. He's the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Scorpius blinked owlishly, "I--. Ah... Hello?"

"Mr. Montague, this is the boy I was telling you about. He reached impossible speeds on our training brooms. He would make a wonderful Seeker for the Slytherin team."

Scorpius laughed nervously. He had reached impossible speeds because he had charmed the broom. If he did that during a match it would be cheating. Right? There was a rule against using wands, but maybe if he did it wandlessly?

Montague appraised him in silence, his dark brown eyes sweeping over Scorpius from head to toe. When he spoke it was with a deep rumble, "He's thin and lithe. If you think so Madam Hooch, he'll do."

Scorpius' nervous laugh reached an even higher pitch.

Montague just looked at him curiously, "Training starts next week."

Scorpius hissed in a short breath of air to try and control himself.

"Well Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Hooch looked at him expectantly.

"Yes--. Well. Sure. Happy to serve my House. Yup." Scorpius forced his lips to curl and his heart to calm.

"Well then, you may go. Keep this to yourself for now. I have some further business with Mr. Montague." Madam Hooch looked away. He'd been dismissed.

"Madam, about my friend?"

She looked back at him. "Oh, yes. I imagine he's still in the hospital wing right now. He's not hurt too badly though."

Scorpius settled his upbringing about him like an invisibility cloak to ensure he didn't start rolling about on the floor in hysteria. "Thank you." Scorpius gave a short bow as he exited.

He wandered the halls for what seemed like ages before he found the hospital wing, which was ridiculous because it was on the first floor and had its own tower. He really needed a map.

Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the hospital wing when he entered, it might be lunch time.

"Al?" He called out softly, unsure if anyone else was in the hospital wing as well.

Scorpius heard faint sobbing coming from inside. He ventured deeper into the hospital wing, navigating his way around pristine, sterile beds.

When he found the source of the sobbing he called out, "Hello? Are you alright?"

He drew back the curtains when no one answered.

It was Al. He half-expected it to be so he wasn't surprised.

Scorpius delicately sat on the side of the bed to avoid waking Al. Seeing that Al hadn't stopped crying, he uncurled one of Al's fists and rubbed the knuckles gently. He patiently waited until his eyes began to droop. He had a pretty tiring day too. The last thought he had before everything faded is that he'll just lie down for a bit and then get up again. 

He woke up to Al peering down at him. Somehow his head had migrated to Al's shoulder and was having a wonderful time being pampered.

Scorpius smiled as sweetly as he could, but it doesn't stop Al from asking, "Scorpius, why are you in my bed again?"

Scorpius sat up slowly, "Look at that! You're awake! How's the leg?"

"Why don't you ever answer my questions?"

"I don't?" Scorpius tilted his head trying to remember when else he'd deflected a question.

"You just did it again!" Al pointed accusingly. He seemed quite lively compared to before.

"I'm sorry Al. I didn't do it on purpose." He tried to sound as contrite as he could. If I don't answer your question, just ask again." He smiled reassuringly. "I probably got swept away by my thoughts and forgot to answer."

"Why were you in my bed? Yesterday and now."

"Hmmm..." Scorpius didn't quite know how to answer without things becoming awkward. Though, he supposed waking up in someone else's bed was probably awkward enough.

"What? You need me to ask again?" Al's forehead was furrowed now. Scorpius wanted to press right in the center and straighten out the folds.

He tried for honesty, "No. I'm just wondering if you want me to tell you the truth."

"Obviously I do."

Scorpius twisted his mouth doubtfully, "Hm. People say that. But I don't think they mean it."

Al rolled his eyes, but said patiently, "Trust me. Just tell me."

Scorpius decided to trust Al. Even if Al got all strange on him, Scorpius had pretty thick skin, he could just wait it out. It was hard to spit on a smiling face. "You were crying in your sleep. But you stopped when I slept next to you." Now that it was out, it sounded pretty simple.

But the blood drained from Al's face. "I--. Does anyone else know?"

"Not that I know of."

Al was silent. His face still pale.

Scorpius tried to think of something to bring back some color into Al's face. It made his heart hurt to see Al look like that. "It's ok, my dad does it too. Only much worse. In your case, I think it's the stress from being related to James Potter."

Al looked at him again and gave a surprised huff of laughter.

Scorpius smiled back and they laugh at the horror that is James together.

Scorpius got out the basket of muffins Al brought him that morning and they munched on them since they'd both missed lunched. And Herbology, which Scorpius kind of regretted since he wanted to see Professor Longbottom, but what were a few plants compared to his only friend.

"I guess I'm the one who owes you a life debt now."

Scorpius studied the coffering on the vaulted ceiling, "Oh, what does it matter. We'll be friends forever, the balance goes back and forth."

"Hah." Al sounded like he was trying to be causal.

Scorpius turned an mock appraising glance at him, "Well. Unless you want to marry me as soon as we turn of age, and birth a great many children for the sake of continuing our line?"

Al blushed, "Why is having children always part of your pure-blood traditions?"

Scorpius held his hand to his chest in a scandalized gesture, "Why, haven't you heard? We're so inbred, genetics doesn't want us to continue on."

Al just shook his head smiling, "Really though, thanks."

"No problem, my betrothed."

"Also, Rose gave me the password to the Gryffindor common room."

Scorpius shot up in excitement. He could pay Potter back tonight! And then he remembered how long it took him to get anywhere in the castle and he flopped back down.

"I can't do it without you anyway. I'll get lost for sure." Scorpius pouted, "Just think of the headlines, 'MALFOY HEIR LOST IN CASTLE IN ATTEMPT AT PRANK'."

"I wouldn't mind doing it together, whatever it is you're planning, but if you're worried about getting lost on the way there, why don't you just follow a Gryffindor back?"

Scorpius was startled, "Why Al, that's a perfectly logical idea!"

"I'm not an idiot you know."

"Hush now, let me plot."

*

Scorpius was quite talented at Disillusionment charms, there were many places off limits to him at the Manor and he was a curious boy. Plus he liked being a fly on the wall, it was great fun to observe things. That was one of the reasons why he tinkered with one of his grandfather's broken Time-Turners to make his Time-Observer which projected things from the past.

But if he had to say, he preferred to actually be present in the moment which was why he was so very confident in his ability to cast and maintain a powerful Disillusionment for extended periods of time. It was perhaps the only reason he wasn't panicking at the moment.

He was stuck in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. He had followed Rose back to the common room after dinner and planned to stay until the room was empty or until no one was awake and then perform his very clever and devastating prank, but he'd forgotten the older students had later curfews. Not only that but in an effort to stay out of the way, he had literally backed himself into a corner.

"Mate, is your brother ok?"

A gaggle of Weasleys were lounging in front of the fireplace with James Potter.

"Besides being in Slytherin?"

"Tough luck that," a beautiful strawberry blonde said. She must be part Veela, the entirety of her existence was mesmerizing.

"He'll be out of the hospital wing tomorrow morning."

That's good to know, he forgot to ask Al about it.

His legs were dying when he realized it. He was an idiot. He could be doing his prank right now. He was invisible. He didn't need to wait until everyone was asleep. He just needed to cast a time delay spell on the color changing charm. The group blocking him in had moved away already.

His plan was simple, to turn every maroon colored surface a vibrant green, the same color James had stitched onto his robes. And then conjure banners everywhere that said in bright and shining silver letters, 'James Sirius Potter is a right knob. Game on, Potter. S&A'.

Scorpius finished the entire common room in such a short amount of time that he'd be able to leave earlier than he'd planned. He was so delighted he'd finally be able to go to bed soon that he grew bold and threw a charm at James' nightclothes. Nightclothes that James was currently wearing.

James shouldn't have been able to feel it, but Scorpius swore James looked right at him. He was so unnerved he didn't stay to do the dormitories.

He went back to the hospital wing to give Al his homework in case he wanted to do it. It was past hours, but he was also excited to tell Al that he'd succeeded in his mission. He got his second scare that night when Madam Pomfrey came out to see if anyone had come requiring assistance. He must have set off an alarm or something, but his Disillusionment charm was still up and he'd mastered the art of treading lightly so he made it safely back to Al's side.

"Great, you're still awake," he said as he climbed into Al's bed. "I brought your homework for you."

"You brought my homework?" Al asked incredulously. "I'm in the hospital wing!"

"Here you go."

Al groaned, "Urgh. I don't want to do it yet."

"Your funeral. I'll help you if you want though."

By the time Scorpius got Al to finish his entire Charms essay, his eyelids were barely open. He gave a loud yawn as Al packed away his stuff.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

He'll probably get caught sneaking back into the Slytherin dungeons. Or maybe he won't, but he's totally exhausted and just wanted to collapse so he took Al's offer. Plus, it was a harrowing day. It'd be nice to have a warm body beside him, Al the hot water bottle. Scorpius chortled softly.

"Sure. Can't leave my betrothed alone in the hospital wing; not after I gallantly saved him today, now can I?"

"Yeah, yeah, my hero."


	3. Portrait of a Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius meets Snape and is a fangirl

**Portrait of a Potions Master**

"Al, hurry up. I want us to get there before your brother."

Al's leg had healed entirely, but he was still so slow at getting ready. And he didn't seem bothered at all that Scorpius wanted to _go_ already. "Why are you so excited?"

Scorpius was itching to hop from toe to toe, he couldn't wait to see the Gryffindor reaction to his stunt. "I did a thing. And now I want to see if your brother is devastated."

Al rolled his eyes at Scorpius. Which Scorpius kind of hated, but not too much because Al wasn't trying to be rude.

Al was finally ready after what seemed like ages.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go." Scorpius ushered Al out of the door.

The Gryffindor table was about halfway filled, but James wasn't there yet. Scorpius smiled to himself, most of the Gryffindors present were glaring at the Slytherin table.

"What's for breakfast today?" Scorpius asked as he peered at the table. He sat next to a huge plate of bacon. Any Slytherins nearby gave him and Al a wide berth. While Al's face tightened, Scorpius truly didn't mind it, more privacy for them, and more bacon.

He piled Al's plate with that delicious smelling bacon to cheer him up.

Al looked morosely down at his plate, "I don't really like bacon."

"Appalling. There's no accounting for terrible taste." Scorpius shook his head with pretend disappointment, poured some syrup on his plate, and stole back the bacon.

Al reached across the table and grabbed a pastry, "I would've thought you'd like sweet stuff."

Scorpius finished chewing and swallowed before answering, "That's my father. He's mad about the stuff. My mother and I are avid meat-eaters."

Al's mouth was full as he asked, "Isn't your mom a rabbit of a woman?"

Scorpius chewed his bottom lip, wondering how to answer. "She's... Her health keeps her thin, I suppose."

They fell into a silence, just listening to the noise around them. The older students were still greeting some of their friends as if returning from a long absence. The other three Houses were occasionally mingling while the Slytherins mostly kept to themselves. Slytherin Prefect Ambrosia Simpson was showing off her new flying gloves to Maribel Rowle, they were both Chasers for the Slytherin team. He supposed they'd be his teammates now. They probably had amazing and fast brooms that didn't need to be charmed to reach high speeds. He wondered if he should've told Madam Hooch or at least Montague; he didn't want them to expect the impossible out of him. He probably should tell Montague at least, about the charms. They were Slytherins and Slytherins handled their own affairs so he could be confident he wouldn't be snitched upon and any punishment would be in-House. Later tonight for sure.

Al poked Scorpius, "Look." He pointed up toward the charmed ceiling. Owls were flooding in.

Scorpius' eagle owl swooped down at him. Scorpius squawked gracelessly and ducked his head. His owl took pity and landed beside him. Scorpius lifted his head.

"Now, now, Artemis. That wasn't very nice of you was it." He feed her some bacon anyway. Two more owls landed beside her, his paternal grandparents' screech owl, Veteris, and his maternal grandparents' Snowy owl, Incipere. All three carried a letter and package.

Al also had a few letters and packages to open.

He opened the one from his maternal grandparents first.

Scorpius,

We're so proud of you. Your mother told us you made the team. In your first year!

We've sent along some sweets.

Let us know how things are going.

Love,

Grandma and Grandpa Greengrass

Scorpius shouldn't be surprised, his father and paternal grandfather had informants all over the place. Just because you can't show your face in public doesn't mean you aren't present and simply hiding in the shadows. The package of sweets felt quite heavy. Al and him hadn't even finished the ones his mother had sent with him on the train yet.

Scorpius,

Congratulations on making Seeker for the Slytherin team. Talent is in your blood. Your grandfather says he expected as much from you the first time he sat you on a broom.

When you come home this Christmas, your grandfather says he's found that Legilimency text you wanted. Apparently, it's not even available in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library. He says there's even more waiting for you at Christmas if you keep on track like you are now.

Your grandfather insisted I send you new flying gloves and I insist on fattening you up some. Enclosed are the new gloves and some meat pastries I know you'll love.

If you need anything, anything at all, let us know.

With Love,

Narcissa Malfoy

Yum. Meat pastries sound delicious. He already had a decent pair of flying gloves, but it couldn't hurt to have a spare. He was a little apprehensive about opening his parent's letter. They always seemed to over-react and he was worried about what kind of things they'd want to do to celebrate. But he supposed all parents behave disgustingly when it came to their children.

Scorpius,

We're so proud of you. Congratulations on making the Slytherin team as Seeker. Your father is thrilled. He insists on buying your entire team a new set of brooms.

I hope the sweets made you lots of friends. I sent more of your favorite Pepper Imps and you can't go wrong with chocolate frogs.

We're a little disappointed you didn't owl as soon as you knew, but the first day is always a little raucous so we understand.

Your father sends his love. And as always, I send you mine.

Lovingly Yours,

Astoria Malfoy

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. As expected, his father wanted to perform a cringe worthy act of fatherly pride. He had to address this as quickly as possible before his credentials went down the drain. Not to mention they couldn't afford to buy Scorpius a new broom let alone his whole team. His father was liable to do something stupid.

Al was penning his replies already.

"Al, hand me a quill will you?"

"What? Why don't you use your own?"

"Yours is already out. Come on now." Scorpius placed his hand in front of Al.

Al tsk'd at him and handed over his quill. He even generously offered Scorpius a piece of parchment. Scorpius hastily scribbled his reply.

Father,

Please don't buy my team new brooms. I'll never live it down. They'll all say I only made the team because of my family's money. If you're going to buy my team new brooms, let it be next year once I've proven myself.

I love you and mother very much. Thank you for the sweets. Albus Severus Potter sends his thanks too. For the sweets.

Much Love,

Scorpius

"Artemis, if you get to my father before he buys those brooms I will get you a whole pen of rats to hunt on the Manor grounds."

Artemis hooted in agreement and took off.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why's your father buying brooms?"

"Oh I--. I haven't told you?" Scorpius frowned trying to remember if he had.

"Told me what?"

"Well, you've got to keep this secret. You can't tell anyone." Scorpius leant over and whispered, "I'm Seeker for the team."

"What?! That's brilliant! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Scorpius shushed him, "Not so loud, I'm not allowed to tell anyone yet. I don't even know how my family knows." He remembered that his father was friends with a Montague. "Actually... maybe Montague." He definitely was a prime candidate to be his father's informer.

"Anyway, you're technically the first person I've told." Scorpius said, then remembered, "And before I forget, I told Mother you send your thanks for the sweets too." He held up the parcels of sweets, "You'll help me eat them right?"

Al made a put-upon sigh, "I suppose I should help you avoid death by sugar overload."

"Now that's a friend."

Al showed him the things his grandparents and his mother sent him. And together they tried some of Scorpius' precious meat pies. They were just as good as bacon. Better even.

It had only been days since they met, but being with Al felt like the easiest thing ever. Al felt like the perfect partner in crime he'd always wanted, like they'd known each other long ago and found each other again. Al felt right.

James entered the Great Hall near the end of breakfast. Scorpius was trying to get Al up to speed on some Pre-Potions reading and Al was trying his best not to pay attention. So Al saw precisely when James entered the Great Hall and gestured for Scorpius to look.

James looked fine. He didn't look particularly upset or ruffled, he was smiling and laughing. Some Gryffindors were glaring, but James looked perfectly undisturbed.

"Scorpius, what'd you say was the prank?" Al asked.

Scorpius explained his genius plan.

Al shook his head disappointingly at Scorpius, "You don't have a mean bone in your body do you?"

"What?!" Scorpius gasped with indignation, "You take that back Albus Severus Potter. I'm plenty mean."

"All you could think to say was 'James Potter is a right knob?'"

"I don't know him well enough to personalize the insult and I was going for quantity of embarrassment. I covered the entire common room in green. I even charmed James' bedclothes." Scorpius snickered, imagining James in green, even the fact that the green probably matched his eyes didn't squelch Scorpius' mirth.

So Potter wasn't ruffled, Scorpius had evened the score in his book, no hard feelings on his side.

"Whatever, let's just go to class Al. I see Parkinson and Nott heading out. We can follow them."

*

Inside, at the front of the class was a enormous empty portrait of a typical Potions classroom. There was no podium or desk at the front beside the one in the portrait. Logically, Scorpius should've understood that something more was afoot. He was no Gryffindor oblivious to his inanimate surroundings. And yet, he just thought the new Professor preferred to have a more open classroom plan. Even as the class filled with students, he didn't suspect a thing.

Rose, with her lovely head of airborne hair was avoiding eye contact with any of the Slytherins and resolutely enthralled in speaking with Yann Fredericks. Scorpius also noticed Louis Weasley for the first time, he didn't know how he'd missed him before. Louis was related to the strawberry blonde girl he saw last night in the Gryffindor common room, Victoire Weasley. Her and her brother were both one-eighth Veela and stunning.

Now that Polly Chapman wasn't spewing vitriol in his or Al's direction, Scorpius could appreciate her delicate features and full hair, though not nearly as full as Rose's hair. When she caught Scorpius staring, she shot him a withering glare. It might've been Scorpius' imagination, but it felt like there was more tension today between the Houses than yesterday.

Even after the classroom had filled entirely, Scorpius didn't suspect a thing out of place. Well, nothing too abnormal. But then Severus Snape walked into the frame.

Scorpius let out a low gasp. "Oh. Oh I--. Oh." He couldn't form any words, just gaped at Professor Snape and then looked all around. Now that he properly looked at the entire classroom, the entire classroom was surrounded by empty portraits, likely so that Professor Snape could walk around to observe.

"Oh Al." Scorpius shook Al's arm, wide-eyed with wonder and astonishment.

Al just looked curiously back at him.

"Al, it's--."

A voice dripping with authority, hushed the entire class, "Hello students. Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Snape." He paused, his eyes sweeping around the room. "I used to prepare a proper opening speech, but most students are too disrespectful to pay attention... Miss Granger-Weasley!"

Rose's head popped up from where she's taking notes.

"One point from Gryffindor for spacing off in class. Ah, that still feels good. When I am speaking, I expect you all to pay attention."

Scorpius was internally screaming. He was a huge fan of Professor Snape. He was the reason Scorpius began tampering with time magic in the first place. The first thing Scorpius did after perfecting the Time-Observer was go back and watch every moment ethically allowed about Professor Snape's life. He was confident he knew more about him than any living person.

"Who can tell me which potions use Occamy eggshell and Ashwinder egg?"

Scorpius' hand shot into the air.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, when are your office hours?"

The class laughed at Scorpius.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrow. "Do you anticipate requiring a lot of assistance Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius didn't care about his reputation, he just wanted to know when he could go talk to Professor Snape. He nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir. I'm rubbish at Potions."

The class laughed again. He heard Jenkins say, "Merlin, what an idiot."

"How unfortunate," Professor Snape drawled, "I do not wish to waste my time on students with no potential."

"I'll work hard to acquire potential Professor. May I visit you during office hours, sir?"

Professor Snape raised his hand to his head and rested his forehead on two finger as if staving off a headache. "Fine. My office hours are every evening from six to eight."

"But that's dinner time." Fredericks remarked despondently.

"We must all learn to prioritize."

Scorpius did his best to hang on Professor Snape's every word. They didn't attempt any practical exercises, but Scorpius didn't mind at all.

After Potions, Scorpius was on such a high he didn't remember how Transfiguration went at all, just that he'd already read everything they discussed in class. He couldn't wait to see Professor Snape during his office hours later. And before he knew it, it was lunch time, which he floated through as well. Al became exasperated with his dreamy state and abandoned him to get their History of Magic textbooks from their room since they had Professor Binns' class next.

Scorpius absentmindedly followed Nott and Parkinson when they got up to go to Professor Binns' classroom.

James cornered Scorpius halfway to History of Magic.

"So you thought it was funny did you. To turn the Gryffindor common room into the slimy green of Slytherin."

Scorpius shook himself out of his fugue. "Get out of my way Potter, I have to get to class. Some of us actually care about our education." Scorpius did his best attempt at a sneer, "Not everyone can rely on their father's name."

James braced his hand on the left side of Scorpius' head, trapping him between James and the wall.

"Says a Malfoy."

Scorpius turned his head exasperatedly, "Do tell me what the Malfoy name buys me."

"Anything money can touch." Potter quipped.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, he didn't bother to correct him. "Move." He tried to push Potter out of the way, but he didn't budge.

"No."

Scorpius really would be late for class at this rate. "What do you want Potter? You're so much braver once you've cornered a first year by himself aren't you?"

"It's not like I've ganged up on you little scorpion. It's one on one. Or do you need my brother to fight your battles for you?" James loomed over him in an effort to intimidate him.

"Oh so original, 'scorpion'. Did it take you all night to think of that Potter?"

"I bet it took you all night to think of 'James Potter is a right knob.'"

Scorpius blushed. He wasn't very good at insults, his skills tended more towards the academic. And, he hated to say it, the brute force of magic. He didn't have his father's ability to navigate the human mind and prick and needle at the weaknesses of man.

"What do you want?" He asked furiously.

"Nothing," James said, finally removing his arm. "Just wanted to say 'Game on, Malfoy'." He held his hands up as he backed away and left Scorpius.

Scorpius knew James did this to try and rile him up, make him look over his shoulder at every twitch in the shadow. Scorpius refused to be terrorize. If James will do something, then he will, and if he won't, he won't. Scorpius refused to lose any sleep over this issue.

Shoulders back, chin up, march on.

He was late to History of Magic, but Al had saved him a seat. Professor Binns was very knowledgeable, Scorpius could admit that, but he was a bore. His drone lulled even Scorpius nearly into a nap. However, he was the only professor who taught things outside the text so Scorpius did his best to keep his eyes open and his brain alert. It was not an easy task.

After Binns, it was a long stretch of break before dinner. Scorpius considered going to the library with Al and forcing him to do his homework, he didn't mind letting Al copy, but it was important that Al try his best first.

But more than making Al do his homework, he needed to speak to Montague. Especially since he would be otherwise busy at dinnertime.

He tried to ask students if they'd seen Montague, but most Slytherins sent him in random directions, most Ravenclaws outright ignored him, most Hufflepuffs ran as soon as they saw him, and most Gryffindors tried to hex him. He was hopelessly lost and possibly quite hurt. A persistent twinge in the chest. Until Christopher Zabini of the wide expressive eyes and smooth dark brown skin took pity on him and pointed him towards the Quidditch pitch.

Montague looked stunning on his broom. With his clothing pulled taut over his muscles, and his effortless mastery of flight. Scorpius satisfied himself with just watching Montague move through the air until Montague finally spotted him and landed.

Scorpius waved nervously, "Hi Montague!"

Montague looked at him in a lazy, curious way and strode over, stopping in front of Scorpius.

After a few seconds of waiting for Montague to speak and receiving only a lukewarm stare in return, Scorpius confessed to charming his broom. He did his best to explain why he needed the extra speed and how he did it, but Montague's face didn't change from the neutral expression he had on.

Montague abruptly turned and headed in the direction of the castle and Scorpius jogged to follow.

Montague's low rumble swept over him like a warm wave of air, "You can come to try-outs next week if you want. Position's still yours, but if it'll satisfy you then you can come to try-outs anyway. I don't care if you charmed your broom, if you fly anything like your father I'm sure we'll get along fine. I was thinking of suggesting it anyway, at least so the House won't think you're throwing your family's name around to get special privileges. But you can decide yourself. You'll still be Seeker whatever you choose. Just don't use your wand in the middle of a game."

Scorpius was astounded, how did Montague anticipate his concerns? Also, why did everyone seem to think that the Malfoy name gained him any favors. He still remember how disappointed his father was when they rejected his shop license without any proper reason. His father still wasn't allowed to brew as independent contractor.

"So you won't turn me into Madam Hooch?"

Montague turned around and fixed Scorpius with a gaze that suggested he thought Scorpius was an idiot. "I'm sure you only told me because you knew I wouldn't tell her."

"Eh heh." Scorpius smiled guiltily, "Yeah...," his voice trailed off in embarrassment. 

"Move along Malfoy."

All in all, it wasn't a bad experience, confessing your sins and all that jazz. And it was just in time for dinner. Which meant Professor Snape was holding office hours!

Scorpius made it to Professor Snape's office without getting lost, or distracted, or somehow delayed.

He knocked on the door, portrait or not, etiquette was the backbone of a proper wizard, or so Grandmother Malfoy would say.

"Come in," said a cold indifferent voice.

Scorpius puffed his chest out, trying to gain confidence in his posture. He took a deep breath and entered.

The room was small and sparse. There was a chair and a student's desk facing a portrait of Professor Snape. He was sitting on a solid wooden caquetoire, lounging back like an bored king.

Scorpius wondered if he had a flair for the dramatic or if Professor Snape was irked at him, "Sir."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy? How may I assist you?"

Professor Snape gestured at the chair in front of his portrait and Scorpius sat down.

"I--. I wanted to introduce myself Professor."

"Is that stutter a new thing or do you always do it?" Professor Snape said dryly.

"I--. I--." Scorpius was flustered and became even more tongue-tied.

"I haven't got all day Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius' words left him in a rush, "I wanted to greet you Professor. My father is your godson and he always talks highly of you and I studied everything I could about you Professor. The thought that I--. That I--. That I was your god-grandson was a source of great pride to me."

The most bizarre thing happened then, Professor Snape blushed.

"God-grandson, ridiculous. Who'd ever heard of such a thing." He coughed awkwardly trying to hide his embarrassment.

Scorpius beamed. Professor Snape was obviously pleased by his words no matter how he tried to brush it off.

Professor Snape coughed again, "Well. Well. Do you need help with anything Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh won't you call me Scorpius, Professor?" Scorpius opened his eyes wide and looked pleadingly at Professor Snape.

Professor Snape glanced at Scorpius and fixed his gaze on what appeared to a very fascinating speck on the left wall.

"I will think about it."

"Thank you Professor. Now, regarding questions I had about class. I'm curious about counter ingredients. How do you determine if, or rather how it is determined that, an ingredient can counter or nullify another. I tried to find a greater overarching theory regarding this, but no one has one and there's no consensus on the reasons why known counters behave the way they do."

It was at least two hours over the end of Professor Snape's office hours by the time Professor Snape decided they needed to stop. It was also past curfew. Professor Snape told Scorpius that if he's caught, to use the phrase, 'Asphodel' which was essentially Professor Snape's hall pass.

Scorpius was about to open the door when Professor Snape called out, "Good night, Scorpius."

Scorpius couldn't stop himself. He was so delighted, he laughed loudly with joy.

Professor Snape chuckled then softly admonished, "You're nothing like your father at all. No sense of decorum. One would doubt you were Draco's son."

Scorpius' face fell. Professor Snape seemed to realize what he'd just said because he amended it, "You wear your heart on your sleeve, one would even say you had Hufflepuff tendencies. Soft and kind, the opposite of any Dark wizard. Draco must be proud."

That sounded like a compliment if he'd ever heard one. Scorpius smiled again. He was up and down with emotion today.

"Good night, Professor."

Scorpius had just as much luck returning to his dorm as he had getting to Professor Snape's office, which for once meant an abundant amount of it. He was prepared to use his password, to get lost forever in the maze like castle, even to encounter viciously misguided Hufflepuffs out for blood, but none of those things happened. He made it to the dorms in one piece.

He was still a glow with happiness when entered his room to the sound of snores and sobs.

Al was crying in bed again. Scorpius didn't want to presume to know what was wrong, but he pitied Al a little, if this was happening because he couldn't reconcile himself with being a Slytherin.

He drew the curtains to his bed closed and climbed into Al's and closed the curtains around them as well. He resolved to find some way to solve it soon. He couldn't let this keep happening.


	4. On the road of Legilimency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius does a lot of thinking and makes progress on his checklist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, unbeta'd, would appreciate typos being pointed out if there are any left.

**On the road of Legilimency**

Al was out of bed by the time Scorpius awoke. Everyone had left the room. It wasn't time for class yet, but breakfast was probably ending. Scorpius allowed himself a moment of leisure in Al's bed, staring absentmindedly at the drawn curtains. He waited until he knew he had to get ready before swinging his legs off the bed and heading to the shower.

As the warm water sluiced off his back, he thought about everything that happened yesterday. He had a lot to prepare for: Quidditch, Professor Snape, his projects, and to a lesser extent James. James wasn't too much of a worry because Scorpius doubted James could truly hurt him, perhaps not for lack of trying, but Scorpius was confident he could handle anything James could magically threw at him. He knew a mean ward, his father had drilled it into him as soon as he showed any magical ability. The Manor was filled with booby traps and magical pit-falls, remnants of a time before he existed. His family always meant to give the Manor a thorough magical cleansing, but they all collectively kept putting it off. It was home, but it was also a terrifying place to his family. Grandmother would put her hand on a doorknob to a closed off room now and then, seemingly resolved to enter, but then she would shiver and recoil, walking away shaking her head. His mother could stomach more of the Manor than Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy or even his father could. It was a wondrous and dangerous place.

He was confident the Manor loved him though, doing its best to protect him. Being young and full of curiosity without any of the trauma his family had, Scorpius could wander the halls, slip in and out of rooms with ease. It didn't mean he didn't need to shield every now and again from a dormant curse, but nothing in the house had ever managed to hurt him. It still frightened his father to no end to find him exiting a room he'd thought boarded up and closed, but not even his father's fear could stop Scorpius. Even now, there was a significant portion of the house Scorpius was eager to explore. Apparently on the third floor was suite of studies that belonged to his great-grandfather Abraxas Malfoy and some of the rarest books in Malfoy possession were in there, topics ranging from elixirs to the most obscure of Dark Arts just waiting to be perused. Scorpius was looking forward to reading about the Dark Arts' approach to time magic, undoubtedly, they would be less concerned about the consequences of messing with time in pursuit of a goal. To some extent the Dark Arts were purer that way, only concerned with knowledge and damned the consequences, there was something to be appreciated in that. But he hated their methods and by virtue of being uncaring of the consequences of actions, hence just as likely to harm the caster as serve their purposes, made dabbling in pure Dark Magic, unsavory. However, it served as a great spring board for making one's own spells or potions. Doubtless he could find a few to combine and modify for his goals.

Professor Snape might be willing to help him, but Scorpius didn't know how portrait loyalties went or how deep they were capable of thinking. As awestruck as he was by Professor Snape's portrait, at the end of the day it was still not the man. Not only that, but adults had the pesky habit of keeping things from children for 'their own good'. Seeking advice for things like that would need to be taken with a grain of salt, plus Professor Snape might tell the Headmistress, or his father, that Scorpius was tinkering with Dark Magic. You couldn't swear a portrait to a Vow of secrecy. He had to keep his questions above board with Professor Snape.

It didn't matter too much he supposed, he was just thrilled to be in the remnants of the man's shadow. Even if his father hardly ever mentioned Professor Snape except when it escaped him in a moment of nostalgia, Scorpius got the feeling that the man meant a lot to his father and his grandfather. Different things to the both of them, but important none the less. Even Grandmother could be caught gazing sadly at the picture of Professor Snape and his father flanking Grandfather and Grandmother. They looked like a family. Sometimes Scorpius wished he could take pictures of the things he saw with the Time-Observer. There was a lovely event when his father was younger, Grandfather and Grandmother went to see his father's Quidditch game, Slytherin lost, but his father had still smiled up at Professor Snape when he put a hand comfortingly on his father's shoulder. Grandfather Lucius and Grandmother Narcissa had smiled as well and the scene had made some unknown longing rise up in him.

He shook himself out of the strange thoughts.

Now there was the issue of Quidditch, he needed a broom in the long term certainly, but more urgently, he needed a broom for try-outs. He couldn't ask Montague because that would be an obvious show of favoritism if there was any. In the other Houses, the try-outs probably had to use school brooms to level the playing field, but in Slytherin, the House of Old Blood and Privilege, money was part of the talent. Everyone trying out would come with their own fancy, top of the line brooms and Scorpius would not measure up. He could ask cousin Teddy to borrow his broom he supposed, but rumor had it that Teddy was great friends with James and he didn't want James spreading it around that he needed to borrow a broom. Not that Teddy would betray his confidence, but it would probably get out.

Also on the back of his mind was helping Al come to terms with being a Slytherin, but seeing no solutions for that at the moment, he shelved the thought.

Perhaps it would be enough for Al to enjoy getting into mischief with Scorpius. It had been Scorpius' dream since he was little to go to Hogwarts just like Harry Potter and get into all sorts of adventures. He really wanted to be like the Golden Trio: studying, defying the rules just this side of 'Right', getting into danger, but as easily swanning out of it. It was all he wanted from his school years, going to Hogwarts and being up to the kind of 'no good' only children could accomplish.  

Scorpius slowly grinned, he was hatching a smashing plan. One that would undoubtedly be tons of fun and require a great deal of plotting. He'd 'borrow' James Potter's broom for try-outs. James was seeker for Gryffindor and he was a Potter. Nothing but the best for a Potter. James' broom would likely be amazing. Al would love this, as any brother of James' Potter would, he'd jump at the chance to prank him. The most important thing would be planning, can't borrow it too early or too late.

Scorpius was still thinking about the logistics of it by the time Al got back. He'd been ready to go for a few minutes now.

Al handed Scorpius a croissant and an apple. The apple was sweet and crispy, delicious. Al was shuffling from foot to foot. Scorpius was confused, but just stared at him patiently. Al would say whatever he needed to say when he was ready. Maybe he didn't want Scorpius to help him with the night-crying anymore. 

"Hey so, I kind of have to go and see Hagrid today for dinner." Al had on one of the most awkward looks that Scorpius had yet seen grace his face. Scorpius didn't know what to make of it. "Do you want to come with me?"

It felt a little out of left field. Scorpius knew Hagrid was the half-giant that lived in a hut on the grounds. He taught Care of Magical Creatures and was also the groundskeeper, but Scorpius had never met him and didn't really feel a desire to meet him. Not that he was adverse to meeting people, on the contrary he liked people, but he had planned to go to see Professor Snape at dinnertime.

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"I have to go see him with James."

Scorpius felt a little sorry for Al. He didn't want to be alone with James either, but Scorpius had really wanted to go and talk to Professor Snape's portrait without anyone disturbing him. He had a theory that only Professor Snape could address. For now he wanted to try and honor the Professor's office hours so dinnertime was quite blocked off. He'd go with Al if it was an emergency, but this wasn't an emergency. Plus this would probably be the first time Al spoke alone with James since the Sorting. Maybe talking things out with his brother would help with the crying.

"Not really, sorry. I'm going to study."

Al frowned, "You didn't have dinner yesterday either."

Scorpius shrugged, dinnertime was the only time he would have to study one on one with Professor Snape for the foreseeable future so he'd be missing a lot of dinners.

Al looked hurt. "Oh. Well. I guess I'll see you after dinner then."

Scorpius didn't know what else to say so he just chirped, "Yup."

Al didn't look very happy with his answer. They walked to class in silence. Al seemed lost in his thoughts for the rest of the day, not even snapping out of it when there was chocolate mousse for dessert at lunch. Scorpius didn't want to disturb him so he didn't mention the broom plan yet and he had things to contemplate as well.

The only enjoyable class he had today was Flying. There was something incredibly freeing about flitting in and out, up and down, round and round the skies. Al didn't fly though. He stayed on the ground lost in his thoughts. The rest of the classes were boring, with Scorpius earning points whenever the class was stumped and plenty of brain space left over to work on his projects instead. Jeremy Nott nearly gave him a run for his money though, he earned almost as many points as Scorpius. It didn't bother Scorpius though, they were part of the same House. And while he wasn't friends with Scorpius, he neither recoiled nor scowled at Scorpius, unlike some of the other students. And as a roommate, he and Parkinson were utterly pleasant, in that they neither spoke to or about Scorpius, that he had heard. They even kept the information about him sleeping in Al's bed under lock and key. No one said a word on the subject.

Dinnertime didn't come a moment too soon. Al plodded off in the direction of the grounds, looking for all the world like someone sent him to his execution. Scorpius went to Professor Snape's office. He knocked politely and waited until a voice called for him to enter.

"I'm surprised you're here again Mr. Malfoy. One would think one missed supper would make you think twice about visiting me." Professor Snape said in greeting as Scorpius entered.

"I can eat anytime, sir. You only have office hours at this time of day so I'm here."

Professor Snape scoffed fondly, "Well Mr. Malfoy, get on with it. What do you need."

Scorpius really wanted to ask about Legilimency, but it might be better to ease into it through Occlumency, that was solidly in Defense Against the Dark Arts territory and Scorpius remembered seeing how much Professor Snape had wanted to teach the subject. 

"Professor, I was wondering if you would help me learn Occlumency." Scorpius knew the basic theories of course. His father had books on the subject and to Scorpius' knowledge, was well practiced in it. Scorpius had even tried it once when he lied to his father about exploring the house, but only managed a few seconds of deception before he had felt a warm soothing presence enter his mind and the jig was up. Professor Snape would likely be able to shed a great deal more light on the situation.

Professor Snape stiffened and pinned Scorpius with a silent assessing glance.

"I am a portrait," Professor Snape said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully, "I cannot cast magic, let alone attempt to delve into your mind as required for the practical study of Occlumency."

Even without Legilimency Scorpius could tell that Professor Snape was hiding something from him. "That's alright Professor," Scorpius said, his eyes fixed vigilantly on Professor Snape's face, "I just want some pointers on theory. Some texts say that you should picture a wall, but I feel like walls crumble much too easily." He remembered how easily his imaginary walls were swept down by the warm wave his father sent out to brush his mind when he was younger.

They discussed Occlumency and by extension, extensively on Legilimency techniques. By the time Scorpius was yawning, he felt a lot more versed on the topic than all of his books had helped him combined. He was satisfied and exhausted.

"Professor, forgive me, but why are you teaching?" Scorpius startled himself with his own question. It was just that Professor Snape was so wonderfully clear in his instructions to Scorpius, but from the Time-Observer, he knew exactly how tedious Professor Snape had found children and grading and even teaching, to be.

Professor Snape raised a disdainful eyebrow at Scorpius.

"That is not to say, sir, that you're a bad teacher," _except you sometimes are_ , Scorpius thought of watching Professor Snape's interactions with Professor Longbottom or even Minister Granger. He was an awful teacher to quite a few students. If this was the real Severus Snape, he'd be able to know what Scorpius was thinking with just a glance, but it wasn't, so Scorpius was free to smooth it over. "I just mean that former headmasters and mistresses were to be hung in the Headmistress' office to offer advice and guidance. Why did you decide to go back to teaching?"

Professor Snape sneered dismissively at Scorpius. Professor Snape's eye pierced into Scorpius, and portrait or not, it felt like he was able to look into Scorpius' soul. Scorpius didn't know what he thought he had found, but a moment later Professor Snape deigned to speak.

"No," he said, "I don't want to be teaching." That soul piercing gaze turned away to some spot behind Scorpius. "This position is temporary. Imagine, even as a portrait I still have to teach Potions." His words held a wry twist, "I'd rather be the DADA professor, but there always seems to a lack of Potion Masters willing to take the pay cut to teach."

Professor Snape's words had the feeling of addressing some old thoughts, walking through old memories, working through old emotions. "I don't mind teaching, but even living I was forced into this position." His words trailed off and the trance was broken, he looked back at Scorpius as if remembering someone else was in the room.

After a moment of just holding his gaze, Scorpius asked, "Do you regret becoming a teacher, Professor?"

Professor Snape stared at him steadily, and softly said, as if to comfort Scorpius or himself, "I don't make it a habit to regret things. I have made my choices and I became who I was. It was much better than it could've been." As he finished speaking, he turned inward in thought and was no longer looking at Scorpius.

Scorpius felt his heart clench and his lower lip tighten. He knew exactly how things were for Professor Snape, he lived his life for someone else, died for someone else, all his hopes and dreams paid as tax to help someone else, but he held no resentment for the things that could have been. He had such strength. Strong things always made Scorpius sad. Things were strong because they had to be. He'd always associated the strong line of his mother's back, his father's, his grandmother's, his grandfather's, with the weight that they had to carry. The more they suffered, the stronger they were. It was beautiful, but it was mostly sad.  

Professor Snape's voice broke Scorpius' line of thought, "I need to be in the Headmistress' office to advise her should she need it so I can't be here before dinnertime. While I'm flattered you feel my knowledge spans all of magic, I do not want you to skip too many meals Mr. Malfoy. Eat your dinner tomorrow."

Scorpius kept his head down and blinked his tears away before the lifted his chin and forced a bright smile, "I don't know how much more time you have as our Potions Professor, so I want to make sure I put you to use while you're here. It's not too bad to skip dinner, I always eat a large lunch." Scorpius kept his voice light and cheery and opened his mouth for a short laugh.

Professor Snape seemed to know more than he let on, but he had mercy on Scorpius, "I see that you won't listen to me on this subject." Professor Snape took a moment to think something over, before speaking again, "Do you know where the kitchens are? If you go there, the elves will feed you."

Sensing that he wanted to be rid of Scorpius, Scorpius was attentive and tried to pretend finding the kitchens would be great fun. Which they would be, but in his current mood, he'd just get hopelessly lost. He thanked Professor Snape for the directions as he left.

He did his best to find his dorms. He really did, but somehow what he'd managed to do was just wander aimlessly. He'd somehow ended up in the basements. Not the dungeons, because the dungeons had a cold mysterious feeling to them; these were warm and stuffy, though some might say warm and homey. He was probably close to the Hufflepuff basement which meant that he was near the kitchens. Maybe luck was on his side again today.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't really notice where he was going after he was satisfied he was somewhere in the Hogwarts basement. He walked right into a huge warm mass, and two strong arms came up and enveloped him, his nose buried in something soft and smelling faintly of cake and muffins. His mouth watered. Maybe he was a little hungry. He tried to push away to avoid slobbering all over the other person.

He raised his eyes, "Teddy!" Scorpius said it with such admiration he inwardly cringed.

The giant warm mass was his cousin, Teddy, whose eyes were wrinkled with fondness after recognizing Scorpius. He ruffled Scorpius' hair, giving it a tousled look.

"Scorp," he said with warmth.

Scorpius went in for another hug and he could feel Teddy slightly tremor with fond laughter. Teddy just held him for a while before Scorpius realized he was probably being too clingy and reluctantly let go.

Teddy kept an arm around Scorpius and ruffled his hair again, "How are you kiddo?"

"I--," before Scorpius could answer, Teddy had squeezed Scorpius' cheeks together with his hands, pushing Scorpius' face into a fish like pout.

"I see you still have all your baby fat." Teddy noted teasingly.

Scorpius half-heartedly tried to push his hands off. He didn't really mind, he liked the physical affection and Teddy was so obviously fond of him that it mostly made him feel warm inside. Scorpius scrunched up his nose in token protest.

Teddy finally let him go again after pulling him in for a crushing bear hug.

"I haven't had a chance to see you for so long," Teddy said, then frowned and asked, "What are you doing out after curfew?"

"I--." Scorpius didn't really know what to say, even though he had Professor Snape's 'hall pass,' he also wanted to keep Professor Snape's office hours to himself, plus hanging out with a portrait at all hours of the night was probably something that would worry his parents. "I was studying." It was true. He didn't need to mention Professor Snape.

Teddy raised one eyebrow with amusement, "The library's been closed for a good three hours Scorp. As head boy, I'm going to need to punish you."

It was very late indeed if the library had been closed for three hours already, perhaps approaching midnight. He was going to be exhausted tomorrow.

Scorpius nervously rocked back on his heels. "I get awfully lost Teddy."

Teddy looked at him with concern.

He didn't think for a second that Teddy would punish him, but maybe he'd direct Scorpius to the kitchens and walk him back to his dorms. Banking on more sympathy, Scorpius added, "And I didn't have any dinner."

"Scorp," Teddy said softly, "are you still getting lost in your projects?"

Scorpius wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't think he got lost in his projects, he was quite good at enjoying the moment is all, blocking out the distractions so to say. He just kept his eyes trained on Teddy's face, observing his reaction. He didn't understand why Teddy looked so worried.

The silence stretched until Teddy could no longer stand it and offered to show Scorpius to the kitchens as Scorpius planned. He placed a warm hand on Scorpius' back to guide him and Scorpius leaned into Teddy as they walked. He liked physical affection, everyone around him was so stuffy. Something about hugs and handholding and touching just tore at barriers, making people feel a sense of camaraderie at a faster rate. He wasn't immune to it, but neither was the other person involved.

Scorpius grinned widely, the entrance to the kitchens was brilliant. He was prepared to tickle the pear on the giant painting of a bowl of fruit to gain entry to the kitchens, but he wasn't prepared for it to let out the cutest of giggles when tickled before turning into a large green door handle. Teddy grinned back at him in amusement. Scorpius wished Al was here; Al would love this place.

The kitchens were stunning. It was as large as the Great Hall. Even at this hour there were still house-elves about, likely preparing for tomorrow. They didn't looked fatigued in the least, every single one going about their work merrily. Scorpius felt a little self-conscious when they all turned to bow as soon as they noticed him and Teddy.

A house-elf interrupted Scorpius' observations. "How might Minny help the masters?"

"Hi Minny!" Teddy's sweet voice greeted. "We just need some food, Scorp here missed dinner. Do you think you can scrounge something up for us?"

"Yes, sirs! Right away, sirs!" Minny gave a little salute before going off.

Scorpius found his tongue in time to shout, "Thanks!" as Minnie went out of sight.

Teddy herded him to a smaller table out of the way of the bustling house-elves. There was a house-elf sitting at the table though, drinking from a tankard and looking utterly miserable. It was entirely incongruous with the setting, the kitchens were cozy and happy, the other house-elves delightful, but this one looked--. Well, this one looked like a sad drunkard. Teddy paid the house-elf no mind and sat them down across from the house-elf.

"Hi," Scorpius called out tentatively.

"Oh don't worry about her Scorp, she's always like this." Teddy said, shrugging carelessly.

Scorpius was a little surprised about the callous way Teddy spoke. He tried again, "Hi, I'm Scorpius. What's your name?"

The house-elf either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. Scorpius supposed it was possible the house-elf just wanted sometime to drink and be quiet and not be pestered. So, being satisfied that he was at least polite, he turned to ask Teddy about how it felt to be both Quidditch captain for Hufflepuff and Head Boy.

"Winky! How disgraceful!" A scolding voice reprimanded.

Minny came to the table with two small bowls of piping hot cream soup. Scorpius had to swallow his saliva when he smelt the aroma.

"If you're going to be a drunken slob, at least do it in your quarters!" Apparently, Minny was very upset at Winky and her drinking.

A cool voice called out with authority, "Minny, perhaps the greater disgrace is the ruckus you're making by screaming at Winky. Leave her alone." An old elf walked over with such poise he reminded Scorpius of Grandfather Lucius despite the tea towel that he was using as clothing.

"Kreacher!" Minny exclaimed. "You must do something about her. She brings dishonors to the name of Hogwarts' house-elves."

That name was very familiar to Scorpius, he was certain he read it in a textbook somewhere. Perhaps about the last Wizarding War.

Kreacher shook Winky out of her reverie, he made to help her get up, but Scorpius stopped him.

"Oh, it's quite alright with me that Winky is here." She was there first, after all. It would be a great injustice to make her leave on their behalf. He'd go to bed hungry before he allowed that to happen.

Scorpius held Kreacher's eyes, "Please let her stay, Kreacher."

Then Kreacher simply broke the gaze and bowed.

Teddy patted his head and said, "You're a good kid, aren't you Scorp?"

Scorpius tilted his head up and smiled at Teddy.

Winky looked more alert than before so Scorpius tried to strike up a conversation again, but try as he might, she didn't respond. Scorpius sensed a mystery on his hands.

"Teddy, has Winky always been a Hogwarts elf?" Scorpius asked, following his suspicions.

"Hmmm..." Teddy tapped his chin with his index finger, "I think Harry told me she belonged to the Crouch family, but was freed because they were ungrateful pricks." A Sacred Twenty-Eight family, old blood.

Teddy paused briefly, "...and she's a war hero...?" Teddy said uncertainly, as if doubtful the glassy-eyed elf they'd first seen was capable of such a thing.

Winky was no longer glassy-eyed though, she looked just about ready to scream. Her face was contorted into something alarming and ugly. She must've snapped out of it from mention of her past.

Scorpius knew how to deal with this, possibly, probably. It was like falling into a pattern, everyone falls back into a pattern if they aren't careful. He put on his best Grandfather Lucius voice, "Winky, have a little decorum. Sit up straight. Close your mouth unless you're about to speak."

And Winky did, blinking a little in surprise at her own actions.

It went well. Perfectly. Splendidly. As should all of his ideas. Winky was beginning to frown though so Scorpius spoke again in his Grandfather Lucius voice, "Why don't you tell me your story Winky."

Winky looked right at him and blinked gratefully, her face appreciative.

This was a great turn of events, he loved learning about others and Winky was very very very willing to share. He learned a great deal about how amazing the Crouch family was, how powerful and so on. He took everything with a huge helping of salt. Winky didn't seem to be a very reliable narrator.

Teddy sat with him as he ate half a delicious roast chicken and listened to Winky. By the end of it his eyes were barely open and he was leaning heavily on Teddy. He wasn't too sure actually, if there was an end to it, because when he was aware of things again, he was being urged by Teddy to open the brick wall.

And then he was crawling into Al's bed, curling around his crying form.

He rolled over and something crunched. The elves were great, they sent him back with some biscuits to share with Al. Sleep claimed him before he finished thinking about rolling off of them.


	5. Detention with a Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius is fed up with James' tricks, but Al is ever the greatest friend.

**Detention with a Potter**

James probably meant to let Scorpius stew in anxiety for longer. Because that's what you did when you threatened people, prolong the terror. Probably. But his tiny forebrain probably couldn't contain his primate compulsions because not one week after cornering Scorpius in the hall and making vague threats-promises, Scorpius found himself drenched in a James-propagated fluorescent slime.

At least he'd finished breakfast already. It wasn't an issue. Scorpius had made a lot of messes at home in the name of research and knew about fifteen cleaning spells. The issue _was_ Potter was obviously five years old.

"Jumping junipers, Scorpius. You look like a giant slug." James ambled over to them with his hands in his pockets and his wand sticking out of a corner as if to say he wasn't the least bit worried about what kind of things Scorpius or Al would do in return.

From over James' shoulder, Scorpius could see Teddy's furrowed brow and shifting head of hair. It was turning a dark blue-purple.

Next to Scorpius, Al had drawn his wand. Scorpius put a hand on Al's arm. Scorpius was all for some good natured retaliation, but not in front of everyone. Plausible deniability. Even signing something S&A didn't equate to signing it with 'Scorpius & Al'.

He tried to say casually, "Wow Potter, I bet you spent all night finding this spell."

"Better than spending all night under Voldemort. Is it just for him or does your mom spread for all the Death Eaters?"

Scorpius froze, he didn't expect James to say that. It was a cheap shot. While he knew James wasn't above that, the words still struck him like a sheet of ice. But instead of leaving him numb, it left hot bleeding wounds all over the place. Before he even knew what he was doing, he'd grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice beside his hand and dumped it over James' head.

Even as he did it Scorpius knew he would regret it. Teddy's expression was one of disappointed shock and he was striding over in all of his Head Boy glory. After his initial sputter, James _Accio_ 'd a bowl of porridge and lobbed it at Scorpius' face. The situation quickly devolved from there.

Gryffindor resentments had been building for the past few days and they were eager to defend their champion. The entire House took it upon themselves to pelt the Slytherins with pastries, fruit, scrambled eggs, anything they could get their hands on. Slytherins weren't one to take such abuse laying down and the entire hall erupted into a giant food fight.

Al hadn't told Scorpius how dinner with Hagrid and James went, but it obviously did not go well because Al upended a vat of jam onto James.

From the far end of the hall he saw Rose fling a muffin. Chapman and Fredericks were giving it their all, in their haste to chuck porridge, they were making a filthy mess of themselves.

Realizing what he'd done, Scorpius wanted to escape and wash his hands of the whole mess, but his Slytherin loyalty made him stay and endure to the bitter end. A bitter end which involved detention for him and James for the next two weeks.

*

He was still reeling from the shock as he and James' cleaned out the muck from the Thestral stalls. It was just a moment's loss of self-control and now he would miss the Slytherin Quidditch try-outs in two days. Potter would miss the Gryffindor try-outs too he supposed, but that was no consolation. It was no victory, if victory hurt you too.

His spot on the team was still secured and he'd bet his wardrobe allowance for the next five years that Potter's spot was secured too. But he had a lot more to lose from this than Potter. He had something to prove, a name to un-sully, while Potter was the Golden Son of the Golden Boy. No one would doubt the son of Harry Potter deserved a spot on the Quidditch team. He glared at Potter from the corner of his eye, at least Potter hadn't tried anything at the moment. His anger only marginally ebbed from glimpsing a spot of jam behind Potter's ear.

He tried to think of something to calm himself and squelch his mounting outrage. Like how much Al liked the kitchens or how much he enjoyed it when Scorpius showed him how to tickle the pear. Scorpius smiled remembering how astonished Al was that the pear had let out a squeal of joy at being tickled.

Alright. Everything was ok. So he had detention with Hagrid instead of being able to study with Professor Snape. They'd be let off for dinnertime anyway so he could always go see Snape then, he'd just have to return for detention after. This was still a great time to think about his new approach to the Time-Recovery project. Or!

Did he dare?

Scorpius was struck with inspiration. He could try and practice Legilimency on Potter. If anyone deserved it, in this situation, it would be James. Scorpius deserved to know why James was intent on antagonizing him so.

 _"Legilimens!"_ Scorpius whispered under his breath, pointing his wand at James.

Scorpius felt as if he was lurching into a grey and heavy fog. An image was slowly revealing itself to him, Harry Potter was flying on his broom. And then he was up in the air too, Mr. Potter smiling back at him.

Scorpius fell to his knees onto the hard dirt floor.

"Hey!" James exclaimed distantly, "Are you ok?"

Scorpius didn't really think it would work. He wasn't the kind of person who would think that he was entitled to another person's thoughts. As awful as that person could be, and as much as those thoughts could help him understand. And it kind of didn't work he supposed, the thought or memory he stumbled upon in James' mind wasn't anything to cringe about, nothing Scorpius would be embarrassed about if James had seen something like that in Scorpius' mind. And it didn't answer Scorpius' original curiosity anyway. It was a useless piece of information, insignificant, and hence possibly forgivable.

He still felt dirty though, as if he'd done something wrong. He needed to pick this apart, understand what was bothering him. He didn't want to brag, but he was quite confident in his sense of right and wrong and something about what he'd just done was wrong.

James' hand clasped around his arm and dragged him up. James' very dirty hand. Scorpius grimaced and scowled in disgust at the thought of excrement on his clothes.

James saw his face and scowled back at him. "Fine, be like that you little twerp," he spat and shoved at Scorpius so Scorpius landed on his bottom on the dirt floor again. James stomped outside with large heavy steps.

Scorpius resisted the urge to shrug, he didn't much care that his butt was probably going to be a little bruised.

Maybe the reason he felt so dirty for entering James' mind was because at that time James wasn't doing anything to hurt him. Maybe it was only justified if someone was lying or about to harm others. He'd test that theory later. He'd certainly have more opportunities, everyone wanted a piece of Slytherins.

Scorpius got up and dusted himself off. He'd need to put these robes through an intense wash before they were suitable for polite company again. He diligently worked in silence beside James when James came back, escaping into his thoughts and theories about different approaches to layering spells until it was dinnertime and then he went to see Professor Snape.

*

"Mr. Malfoy, it would benefit you to take a bath once in a while. You look atrocious." Professor Snape remarked to Scorpius' unkempt state. He had not returned to his dormitory after detention because he didn't want to miss a moment of Professor Snape's office hours.

Despite Professor Snape's harsh words, his voice held no heat. The absence of disdain was practically an admission of fondness. Even detention couldn't keep Scorpius down. He beamed at Professor Snape. "I wish they gave me detention with you Professor."

Professor Snape appeared vaguely disturbed by Scorpius' cheer and said warily, "That would be favoritism. I doubt you'd think detention with me would be punishment at all."

Scorpius smiled harder, putting all of his excitement at Professor Snape's presence into his grin. "I can't help it Professor, I'm sure no matter what you make me do it would teach me in some way."

Professor Snape likely couldn't stomach seeing Scorpius' unbound happiness any longer and stared at some spot past Scorpius' shoulder with a grimace, "That's the fickle nature of punishments isn't it. You need to feel like it's unpleasant to be a punishment. McGonagall did right if you dislike your task so much."

Scorpius pouted, "Then it's not fair because James loves Hagrid. I'm the only one who's really being punished." It really wasn't fair, Professor McGonagall was playing favorites. Doubtless it was something like Hagrid being a good influence on Scorpius or something of the like. Probably thought Scorpius was corrupting James.

It didn't matter. What Scorpius really wanted to discuss tonight was his attempt at Legilimency, but if he mentioned it, all talk of Occlumency would stop. Professor Snape would not be able to condone Scorpius practicing regulated magic.

Scorpius instead avoided that topic altogether to prevent any mishaps from slipping past his lips. There were plenty of questions he had about temporal and physical displacement magic anyway. He had a promising idea to use Apparition to move people and objects through time and space. Perhaps if the Time-Recovery was used in a way like a Portkey, it might work. One Time-Turner to go back in time and the Time-Recovery to bring items into a different time period. He avoided the practical applications and focused entirely on the theory, painting it as an interest from some text.

No matter how he approached it, there was plenty to talk about and the evening passed pleasantly.

*

He had to leave promptly at eight to return to Hagrid's hut. He and James had to tidy up some things for the night. Then he would need to be at the kitchens before nine to meet Al for dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy, is your mind wandering already? I would've thought you were 60 years too early for that." Professor Snape said impatiently.

"Sorry sir, what was that?"

Professor Snape sighed as if he could not stand to be inflicted with Scorpius' inanity a second longer, "There is a book in the Restricted Section of the library that addressed the magical relation and manipulation of objects in time and space. However, its treatment of the subject borders on Dark Magic according to many of the plebeians, not only that, since the text tackles time magic, it is also considered dangerous by some. Parents have petitioned for the removal of the text from the school entirely, but thankfully it's never worked." Professor Snape brought a hand up to his chin and stared silently at Scorpius for a moment. "I'll tell Hagrid to sign a permission slip for you since you're heading there now. Come back once you've read some of it and we can discuss the material. I don't want to see you for at least a week Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius wanted to sulk, but his petulance was overshadowed by his excitement at being able to get a book from the Restricted Section.

"Thank you Professor! I'll go to Hagrid now." The library was closed, but he could go with Al tomorrow and finally have dinner on time for a few days. The more he thought about it, the more he felt the anticipation take root. Plus, this was Professor Snape's note for him

*

Of course Potter couldn't resist. Of course he would take every opportunity to antagonize Scorpius. Hagrid had handed Scorpius his permission slip for the books as soon as he got to the hut, in plain sight of James who was already there. And as soon as they were left to their task, James had stolen it.

Scorpius knew James was prone to mischief, callous, unaware of how bruising his jokes could be, or at least uncaring of the consequences. So he had carefully hidden the permission slip in his robes, but that had made no difference to James; who, upon failing to prod information out of Scorpius, pinned him to the dirt, reached into Scorpius robes, and took it. That wasn't even the worse of it.

If James had use magic to conjure it, Scorpius would have a much easier time contending the action, but brute strength was not his forte and he could do little to stop James. The instant his wand-hand was free, Scorpius had tried to call the slip back, but James' grip was too tight. There was nothing to be done, Scorpius watched with horror as the slip ripped in two.

It wasn't the dull despairing throb of being called Voldemort's child, the taut mourning sensation of having his things forever tainted, the thought-disrupting sting of fury of having his family falsely maligned, nor the white-hot rage of hearing his mother insulted. The feeling of seeing Professor Snape's permission slip for Scorpius ripped in two was a painful gripping of his heart followed by the blanket oppression of helplessness. It was so easy for James to do this to him.

His first thought was to blame himself for having too many things to care about, but it was mostly that there too many topics regarding him susceptible to taunting. If he was a different person, someone with thicker skin then he would use those rumors and insults to his advantage. He could embrace the title of being Voldemort's child and use it as a weapon, or any other rumors meant to undermine and hurt, he could accept them and use them as a springboard to attack back, but he couldn't stomach it. Giving any credence to such rumors, even in jest, was intolerable. So he could not say a word back.

Now, with this, it wasn't the smart bite of being labeled with a lie nor the lingering pain of being judge based on something he could not control. It was the helpless frustration and despair that knowing even if he could master his heart, people could still take from him, hurt him without any consequence to themselves, without any thought for the people they left broken in the ashes, that even more than the scars on his mind, they could leave very tangible wounds in the physical world.

He hadn't thought of this at the time. His shock at what happened made him only capable of collecting the torn halves and shoving past James then running to the kitchens. Now in front of Al, safe, he could finally think about today.

"I've no idea why Dad and James keep on insisting I see Hagrid. His snacks are awful, but everyone makes it seems like I'm a monster if I don't eat a piece. It's stupid is what it is. I'd take a Pepper Imp over his sweets any day. I'm so glad to be eating dinner with you Scorpius, last time he made this wiggling..." Al closed his eyes as if in concentration, trying to remember what it was he'd ate, "Mackerel pudding!" Al exclaimed excitedly, "It was mackerel pudding! I didn't know you could do such a thing with mackerel! I'm not entirely sure it was supposed to..." It sounded like Al was trying to choose his words carefully. "Jiggle," he eventually decided, "so much."

Scorpius tried to smile, but he was sure it was something more like a tightening of his face. He couldn't quite shake off the melancholy he'd fallen into quite yet. It's just so stupid. It's just a piece of paper, Professor Snape didn't even sign it himself. It wasn't any reason to be in this funk.

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius tried to bring himself back to the conversation. "Sorry, you said mackerel pudding? That's wild. I wonder who thought of that idea."

Al frowned at him. "Scorpius, what's wrong?" Al asked worriedly.

There was no use keeping this from Al, it would probably help Scorpius stop dwelling if he told him what happened so Scorpius explained.

Scorpius didn't know what he'd expected, but he felt the ache-pain-hurt bleed from him. Because this was Al, his friend Al, it didn't matter if they had days or decades between them, he was on Scorpius' side. What need was there for him to be angry, here was a friend perfectly prepared to go into battle against his own brother for Scorpius.

Al looked furious, his anger barely contained by the clenching of his fists like he was burning to punch, to maim, to punish.

"Argh, James is such a... a... a bastard sometimes," said Al hotly, his cheeks burning red, his face in an angry grimace, his fists turning white, his jaw clenched, his green eyes flashing. Scorpius' rage is a muted thing compared to the vibrant painting of Al's anger.

Al's fury was likely bolstered by other private memories of James, the million slights between siblings, but Scorpius' gratitude was still a blanket of snow on his own pain, soothing the hot sting of tangled hurts. Oh Al, wonderful, lively, lovely Al.

Scorpius was choked with emotion. Merlin, he was so maudlin today.

And then sweet, precious Al, "We got to get him back! But the only thing he ever cares about other than his cloak is his broom." Al bit his bottom lip nervously, "Do you want to go steal James' broom with me? You could even use it at try-outs to rub it in his face."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "Al," Scorpius gasped out. He could feel tears in his eyes. This. _This._ This was all he wanted from Hogwarts. All he had dreamed about as soon as he read about the magical school. Not that his father went here. Not that his mother went here. Not that it was a _magical_ school. It was this. To go on adventures with his friends like the Golden Trio did in the history books. It didn't matter that he only had the one. That everyone either hated or looked at him in suspicion, even in his own House. It didn't matter that people called him Voldemort's child. _Well..._ It didn't matter much. A speck of emotion compared to the joy he felt enfolding him at Al's words.

"Yes," he whispered with reverence. 

Al could probably see that Scorpius was getting all weepy because he coughed awkwardly and blushed, all of his previous fury gone and in its place, a bashfulness.

Now that Scorpius had calmed down, things didn't seem as awful as before. He could simply take the pass and try to see if Madam Pince would accept it torn. And if she didn't, he could just go to Hagrid and ask for another note. The more he thought about it, the more silly he felt about how he'd reacted.

Al cleared his throat saying, "I'm sorry only you and James were given detention even though everyone participated in the food fight."

Scorpius gave him a genuine. "Don't worry about it," he said, then smirked. "Besides, I need a man on the outside," wiggling his eyebrows. Scorpius tried for levity to reassure Al that it was alright. He was fine. Really fine. Though he inwardly cringed at the eyebrows bit, his Grandfather would have a fit.

Al stared at him with wide-eyed surprise and shook his head. Al smiled, and tousled his own hair with one hand, "Whatever Scorpius, we still need to spring you on the day of try-outs." Al paused, "And we have to sneak you out to steal the broom too."  

Scorpius tried to get in the planning mood.

They would need to steal it tomorrow night or the morning of try-outs. Al was right, the issue was that Scorpius had detention on both days. Which was simultaneously a good and bad thing, James wouldn't be guarding his broom if he was at practice. The timing would have to be based on the plan. They could just sneak in and steal the broom, but James might find out the morning of try-outs and find Scorpius to get it back before Scorpius could finish try-outs. They would need to either drug James or replace the broom. Drugging James was out the question, it felt wrong. Also, he didn't know how long James would sleep and he didn't want to cause James to miss try-outs. If such a thing was discovered, forget about being kicked off the team, it wouldn't surprise him to be expelled from Hogwarts.

Perhaps, Scorpius could get Montague to check-out a training broom to him and then Al could charm it to look like James'. Al knew where James kept his broom and how to access it so they could sneak in together and swap the two. It was a solid plan. They could do it during dinner! _Heh, so much for eating dinner at the right time._ At dinnertime, James would be in the Great Hall allowing Al and Scorpius to do whatever they needed without anyone prying. Scorpius didn't know how he would escape detention for try-outs, but he could probably wing that, just base his plan on whatever way James intended to use to ditch detention.

"Al, what do you think about learning a charm to disguise a training broom as James'."

"Er. Sure," Al said, frowning slightly, "but you'll have to show me how to do it."

Scorpius shook his head, "I can't. You'll have to do it on your own. I've the text and I'll give you some pointers, but I've detention with your brother all day tomorrow. And we need to switch the broom with his tomorrow night."

Al's jaw dropped in something like alarm, "We've only a day to learn a disguising charm _and_ you're making me do it on my own?!"

Scorpius smiled sweetly, "I believe in you."

It was a great day. Professor Snape gave him access to a book in the Restricted Section, Al was proving to be a great friend, and now they going to plan a joint adventure. It's possible that having detention wasn't all that bad, it was just a new experience.

"Young Master Potter!" Kreacher cried out from behind him.

Al glanced past him at Kreacher. Scorpius turned around to see that the normally cold and dignified house-elf had his hands clasped together and his face in a close approximation of delight.

Master? Oh yes, Scorpius remembered his reading now. Kreacher was his Grandmother's family house-elf. He was then in the possession of Sirius Black who passed him to Harry Potter who sent him to Hogwarts to lead Hogwarts' house-elves in the war. But why was Kreacher still at Hogwarts? Didn't he want to serve the Potter family? Or perhaps he enjoyed the company of his fellow elves more. Scorpius would need to ask Al later.

Al's face didn't show any recognition of Kreacher though.

"Young Master Potter! Kreacher was so happy to see Master bring honor to his family. You make a fine Slytherin, Master."

Scorpius smiled softly, at least here was one person beside him who thought Al could make a great Slytherin.

But Al looked very uncomfortable, "Yes well, Scorpius and I need to return to our House now. If you'll please excuse us."

Al began to pull Scorpius toward the door.

"It was nice to see you Kreacher!" Scorpius called back, perplexed by Al. It was a bit late, but not too late, not as late as they normally were anyway. Still it was past curfew. He'd only had to use Professor Snape's 'hall pass' once with Filch who most Slytherins knew as slightly trustworthy. Well... Maybe only Scorpius felt he was slightly trustworthy. The caretaker's threats of hanging upside down didn't scare Scorpius a smidge. He'd seen Filch with Professor Snape through the Time-Observer and felt the man rather had a soft spot a mile wide for people who were bullied. And loathe as he was to admit it, him and Al, may just fit into that category. Even if they didn't feel that way. But the point was, they didn't need to be heading back _now._ He wondered what was the matter with Al.

Well, whatever, now that he thought about it, he was a bit tuckered out from the emotional rollercoaster that was today and bed would be a fine option even if he didn't quite feel ready to collapse yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I'm writing in this fandom and I hope I'm not butchering it.


	6. Mischief Managed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Scorpius "borrow" James' broom.

**Mischief Managed**

Today was starting off to be a great day. Scorpius actually managed to awaken relatively bright and early. And, preparations for The Plan went smoothly. He tracked down Montague and got a practice broom which he gave to Al before heading to detention with Hagrid.

Not even the thought of having to deal with James' confusing behavior could dampen his excitement.

Yes, today felt like a pretty great day so far. He'd perhaps even say it felt lucky.

He was lugging a bucket of bloody bits to feed the Thestrals, when James stepped in front of him.

"Hey." James said.

Scorpius' arms were straining from the effort of holding the bucket. He'd use a lightening charm, but he was trying to strengthen up, gain some muscle definition. And detention with Hagrid was almost like a work-out.

"Hi..." he said cautiously, unsure if he should drop the bucket and shield.

James nodded, initial greetings apparently having satisfied some sort of ritual in his mind. "I have Quidditch try-outs and I'm guessing you do too," he said out of nowhere.

Then he paused, waiting for what, Scorpius knew not. "So let's break out together," he said.

"We're meant to watch out for each other's so it'll be fine," James continued while Scorpius began to furrow his brow.

Scorpius scrutinized James' face with suspicion. How did he know that Scorpius wanted to attend try-outs. Did he know what Al and Scorpius had done, or rather, what they planned to do?

"Why," Scorpius asked charily, "you already have a spot."

James drew a hand through his wild dark hair. "I don't want them to say I got the spot because of my family name."

It would be a lie to say Scorpius wasn't startled because he was very much thrown back by James' reply. James hadn't seemed like someone who cared what anyone else thought.

The situation felt too easy. And he'd be too easy, if he simply agreed. But he was no Gryffindor, being contrary just because he could. Too much Slytherin to just trust, and too much Slytherin to turn a good thing down.

Wow. This simple offer had him more twisted in knots than anything James had managed to do yet.

James met Scorpius' eyes without betraying anything deceptive in his expression. James' eyes are earnest and clear, his smile timid and sweet, his entire face looked hopeful.

Scorpius was sure his own face had turned into an ugly combination of disgust, confusion, and some strange attempt at a smile. It'd probably be safer for his mental state to just agree now and escape.

"Yeah sure, no detention tomorrow."

"Great!" James gave him a wide grin. "We don't even have to meet tomorrow. Hagrid is away."

Scorpius was immensely suspicious, maybe James wanted to trick him into skipping detention. James would be here and Scorpius would get another few weeks.

"It's a secret though, don't tell anyone." James said hurriedly, perhaps worried Scorpius would run to the nearest authority figure and tattle on the half-giant.

Scorpius squinted, definitely suspicious.

"Ok." Whatever, he could check with Hagrid after detention today, get another permission slip and he'd send Al tomorrow to scout things out.

It didn't matter what James was planning, Scorpius still needed to do what he needed to do. No use wasting emotional space fretting about things that couldn't be changed. Besides, maybe it was just the 'great-day' magic doing its work.

So Scorpius shrugged off his worries and threw his entire body into carrying out his tasks. He was confident he achieved a very productive work-out. Detention went by quickly. Hagrid gave him a new permission slip, confirmed James' information, and even let him off early. So he had time to collect his book before meeting Al at the room.

*

Al was sitting in front of two very convincing copies of a Nimbus One, intensely concentrating on them. Visibly, one could not tell which was real, or perhaps both were, or both were fake.

The sight filled Scorpius with excitement. "Did you do it?" He asked.

Al turned to him then threw his hands up saying, "Yeah, but I missed all my classes."

Scorpius sucked in his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling. "It's Saturday," he deadpanned.

Al huffed, offended, "I'd miss all my classes if we had classes today."

"Hmmm," Scorpius acknowledged. He ran his hands over both brooms, the wood is smooth and shiny. They both feel identical. This was very high quality spell work. The magical signatures were different, but even Scorpius couldn't tell which was which besides that they were different.

"This is a third year spell work you accomplished in a day," Scorpius said with awe.

Al's face did some kind of twitch dance and then turned red. He brought his gaze to his feet, scrutinizing the floor.

Al's earnest reaction filled Scorpius embarrassment so he blushed too. He cleared his throat. "Hagrid gave me a new permission slip and I got my book from Madam Pince. I wanted to make sure to get it before I possibly end up in more trouble than I'm in now. Oh, and James suggested we both skip detention to go to try-outs so I guess I don't have to go tomorrow, but I was hoping you could go check it out for me tomorrow and just make sure James wasn't lying."

 "Wait what?" Al shook his head like he was clearing out his ears or his head, "James did what?"

"He says he's going to Gryffindor try-outs tomorrow and I should go to Slytherin try-outs."

Al was still frowning, "He's obviously lying, you can't trust him."

"Yeah well, what can I do?" Scorpius shrugged. "I figured I'd send you to keep an eye on things while I hide out with the Slytherin team until try-outs start."

Al looked conflicted, but there really was nothing to be done so he had to give in.

"So..." Scorpius tried to change the subject, "which one is the real one."

Al looked perfectly innocent as he said, "I don't remember."

"What?!" The inelegant squawk left him before he could contain it.

Al shrugged, "We're going to have to fly them and see. Well, you'll have to fly them."

There were so many things that could go wrong with flying a broom a night as a first year without permission, not to mention said broom was stolen. Borrowed. "Won't we be late?"

Al shook his head like the huge stumbling block they encountered was nothing, "It's alright. James keeps his with the team's so we can test them, then store them. From what I understand, they'll stay charmed until tomorrow night."

This development was unfortunate. They were on a tight schedule for the night already, but Al's calm was infectious and Scorpius decided to let it go. This was still possibly quite a lucky day. An unsanctioned flight was just a perk, he reassured himself.

*

Sneaking out to the Quidditch Field was simple; testing the brooms, even simpler; replacing James' broom with the duplicate, child's play; sneaking back out of the Gryffindor Quidditch lockers, not so simple. It was a veritable exercise in patience. Victoire Weasley, Gryffindor Chaser had decided to go for a late night flight, and then was delayed by the arrival of Teddy Lupin, Hufflepuff captain and Keeper, Head Boy, cousin extraordinaire.

Due to Scorpius' heightened nerves and superior hearing, Al and him had enough time to slip into the showers just as Victoire arrived to collect her broom. Unfortunately, Teddy arrived soon after and then Scorpius doubted entirely if Victoire truly intended to go for a fly in the first place.

His nerves, which allowed him to detect Victoire's approach also prevented him from simply casting Disillusionments on him and Al and leaving. And so they sat in the showers for what seemed like hours before Teddy and Victoire would leave.

At least it seemed him and Al could sit comfortably in silence, albeit in a forced circumstance. The silence was so comfortable that Al managed to fall asleep on his shoulder. He was going to chalk this up to being a positive in relationship development.

He felt quite bad about waking Al up after Teddy and Victoire finally left, but doubtless the Gryffindor captain would arrive early tomorrow to prepare things for try-outs and he really needed to go sleep in a bed so, he woke Al up.

The point was, the journey back to their dorms took forever, long enough for multiple naps because shortly after they escaped the lockers, they were nearly caught by Peeves and had to hide in what appeared to be an abandoned corridor. The corridor was in ruins, it did not look like it belonged to the castle. The castle was indeed old and mysterious, but it was functional. The corridor was not functional. Except perhaps as a the backdrop of a play set in the apocalypse. 

Even Scorpius had begun to doze off by the time Peeves finished rearranging several black boards into a makeshift fort and floated off to make trouble elsewhere.

By the time they almost were caught by Filch, Scorpius was nearly ready to surrender to whatever punishment would befall them as long as he could collapse in his bed.

But, Al was sufficiently rested to fear the repercussions of being caught. So, they hid in an empty classroom.

They had been caught by Filch once before, and then released, but it was only slightly past curfew at that time instead of hours. And it might be too much to ask to be released yet again when Scorpius hadn't been to see Professor Snape today. But he was oh, so sleepy.

In a fit of tired delirium, he had a stroke of genius, "You know. We're pretty close to Professor Snape's classroom, maybe we could just sleep in there. Since it seems everyone is out to catch us tonight."

Al just looked at him with disgust. At least, he was pretty sure that was disgust. Being tired affected your perception of things just a bit. It could've been a look that meant something really stank.

"Why do you keep going to see Snape."

Scorpius fought to clear his head and form a coherent answer. "I--. I already told you I think he's awesome. He has a lot to teach and he cares about a lot of things."

The warm feeling and excitement he got from talking about Professor Snape was waking him up quite nicely.

"I thought he didn't care about anything." Al said petulantly, shuffling his feet.

Scorpius looked sharply at Al before he remembered to soften his gaze. He and his father had a tendency to look predatory with their angular features, turning sharp glances to vicious ocular assaults.

"I don't understand what you mean." Scorpius said mildly. "Professor Snape cares about practically everything, deeply."

Al looked quite sharp as well, it probably helped that he napped so well all evening. "Well, it doesn't seem like it. It feels more like he hates everything, deeply." He said with eyes piercing into Scorpius.

Scorpius was silent, waiting for Al to continue. Al was probably thinking about something specific.

"He's so rude to everyone." Al continued. "Even you."

Scorpius couldn't stand it anymore, protesting, "No he isn't, he loves me!"

Al scoffed.

"I mean--he relatively likes me." Though thinking about it...

"Well," Scorpius amended, "I'm his favorite. That's for sure."

"Sure." Al said simply.

"He just loves his subject too much," Scorpius tried to explain. "I don't think he understands why people don't care more."

He thought about seeing little Severus Snape in the Time-Observer, bent over his books, eyes full of wonder and excitement. Coming to Hogwarts, studying magic was like coming home for him, more so than his house at Spinner's End.

"He was a great student and he loved his studies and always gave it his all. He doesn't understand why students aren't more grateful." Little Severus Snape was so grateful to be a wizard, as awful as the students at Hogwarts came to be to him, as much as he was tormented at school, it was more his home than any other place. It was fitting now that Scorpius thought about it, that even in death, a part of Professor Snape would remain at Hogwarts. It was where he belonged.

"Think about it, you're a genius and you have so much to teach, but no one cares, no one puts in any effort, nor does their homework." Scorpius looked pointedly at Al, "think of how hurtful it must feel, like no one respects you."

Al's mouth opened and Scorpius plowed on before he lost his train of thought, "You can go on all you want about how respect must be earned, but if you adhere by that policy, it goes both ways."

Even in that time period, when Professor Snape first came to teach, Hogwarts was divided. The first Wizarding War was fought as much in the streets as it was in the schools and only the Slytherins respected Professor Snape when he first arrived. Eventually shaping him to a bitter man, if he wasn't already. Though, Scorpius had to admit, he was pretty much a bitter jaded man by that time already. It hadn't changed much even now, but this time Professor Snape was prickly to everyone, all the students got an equal dose of grumpy, Slytherin and Non-Slytherin alike.

"And he was forced to start teaching and forced to continue it. Perhaps if he found it on his own or decided it for himself..." The road of should've, could've, would've was a dangerous one, meandering forever with infinite permutations.

So he hurriedly corrected himself, "But spilled milk aside. I admit, he's an awful teacher and has always been an awful teacher. Except to select students, which ultimately means he's an awful teacher because you can't just teach the talented or those you get along with." He bit his lip to keep himself from rambling further.

Scorpius thought about it, "He's a teacher that makes you work for it. Hence he's not a teacher for everyone." Scorpius turned to Al who had stilled his feet and was looking at Scorpius. Scorpius can't read his expression.

"But he's the teacher for me." Scorpius said with finality.

"Ok." Al said softly.

With that reaction, Scorpius felt like he'd bared a bit of his soul.

Al bit his lip and his voice was cautious as he spoke to Scorpius, "Though. Most portraits I've met aren't as knowledgeable as Professor Snape. Not to mention, the degree of finesse he must have in his interactions with you seem to go above and beyond the level of a portrait, if you're talking about the kinds of things that I think you're talking about which is probably the things that go right over my head." 

"Well," Scorpius remembered the portraits in the office, "the Headmistress' office contains portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, perhaps it's the same. The painter or the wizards must be stronger than others. ...Probably."

Al was not satisfied, "I don't know, Professor Snape just seems more real than any portrait I've met. More like a ghost than a painting."

Now that Al has mentioned it, not even the portraits at Malfoy Manor were quite as clever or knowledgeable as Professor Snape nor as capable of as many emotions as Professor Snape. Perhaps Al's words had some truth. Maybe Scorpius _was_ dealing with the real Professor Snape, not just a shadow of him.

"Anyway, I think that Filch has passed, let's go."

They made it so very nearly back to Slytherin when Filch's cat jumped in front of them and a menacing cackle came from behind.

"Little brats out at night, or should I say early morning. Awful naughty aren't we."

"Sir." Al looked like he was about to faint just like the last time they were caught by Filch.

"Mr. Argus Filch," Scorpius laughed nervously, since the last time he'd seen Filch he'd watched the Time-Observer for some more of Professor Snape's childhood and he was filled with a bit of hero-worship and a lot of nervousness. Scorpius had a soft spot for hated-persons, those who couldn't make friends no matter how much they wanted to and Filch was one of those people. There was also the small detail that Filch was always kind to Professor Snape.

So he did what he did best when he was nervous, he spilled his guts. "I think you're awesome. Thank you so much for all you do around here. It's probably awful having to clean up all the messes the students make." Especially without magic.

"I've heard all about your talent with Dark objects. It's amazing the knowledge that you have on the topic, I dare say you know more than our DADA professor." Not to rag on Professor Thomas, but his motivation to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts seemed stem from an intense hatred of the topic. Which was fine as a passionate defensive tactic, but was a little lacking, since his revulsion prevented him from fully appreciating the Dark Arts and hence prevented him from truly knowing how to thoroughly defend against it.

Filch looked aghast, "Your sweet words won't fool me. You little liars."

"No. I didn't mean to offend. I know Professor Snape holds you in high esteem."

Filch's pasty colored face tinted pink at his words, "Professor Snape mentioned me?"

"Oh, since I often study late with him, I try to make it a habit to know about the things he cares about."

"He cares for me?"

"Of course. He may not say it in as many words, but you two have always held a genial rapport."

That pink tint grew stronger still, "Well, I suppose since you stay late to study with him, you are technically allowed to stay out late."

Scorpius didn't know if Filch was trying to let them go or if he had misled Filch into thinking they'd been with Snape all night. It was one of the reason he and Al had ducked into the empty classroom in the first place. Just in case, he should clarify, it would be better for long-term relations.

"Um, we weren't with Professor Snape tonight though."

"Oh. I suppose I should punish you two. I wish they still allowed me to hang you lot upside down by the ankles."

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, if Filch was joking about these things then he was likely to let them go. In all of Snape's memory, he'd never shown any indication that Filch was unnecessarily cruel.

He let out a nervous huff of amusement then tried his best to pretend to be excited, "Ohhhhh, I always wanted to try that."

Filch scoffed at him. "You're soft in the head boy. I'm sure that's punishment enough, just get to bed with ye."

With that Al pulled him away toward the stretch of stone that would take them back into the common room.

Filch called out just as they were about to enter, "If you ever want to try hanging from the ceiling, you just come to my office sometime boy."

And because Scorpius never really knew when to shut up he replied, "Maybe I'll stop by sometime."

Filch just shook his head and left with Mrs. Norris.

*

As usual, Scorpius slept through breakfast. But by the time he needed to head to try-outs he was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever.

Try-outs were laughably uneventful. On James' Nimbus One, he out-flew, out-maneuvered all of the competition. Everyone looked at him with begrudging respect, it filled him with some strange, not unpleasant feeling, he wasn't sure what to call it, but it wasn't bad.

James had kept his side of the bargain because half-way through try-outs Al came to watch Scorpius, not to frantically summon Scorpius back to detention. Scorpius waved excitedly from his broom and Al turned pink from embarrassment, but not stress or anger, so Scorpius felt relatively confident things were probably great.

James didn't come screaming for his broom so Gryffindor try-outs probably required everyone to fly on the inferior school owned brooms.

He'd have to return James' broom eventually, or at least not be caught with it. Brooms were expensive and he did not actually intend to steal it or to cause it significant harm in anyway. Which was why he was thinking about returning the broom in a very public manner. Possibly by spell locking it and placing it in the Great Hall with each lock only being opened by uttering an original insult against James with the final lock requiring James to place his hand on the broom to prevent it from being returned to the wrong person. It was pretty great. He and Al would be able to practice their Charms and they'd prod a bit at James at the same time. They would do it tonight, before the Charms on James' broom were undone or until James decided to go for a fly on his own broom.

When he told Al after try-outs, Al agreed whole-heartedly and herded them towards the library to look up some spells. He'd make a scholar out of Al yet.

The prank went splendidly well. There was just a small hiccup the next morning in that once the Professors figured out what was sealing James' broom, they broke the rest of the lock spells, but Al took a lot of pride in how long it took the Professors to figure out a way around their Charms. The broom was safely returned to James so Scorpius was satisfied.

Scorpius was announced Seeker for Slytherin and James for Gryffindor. His father insisted on buying him a broom and he relented, but he refused to allow his father to buy brooms for the whole team and threatened to quit if he did.

James knew exactly who took his broom, or rather, half of the team that did it and he made Scorpius' life in detention a little more interesting, but it was minor irritations that didn't really irritate Scorpius at all because he gave as good as he got. And considering how he and James knew so little about each other, every slight was a surface wound. Except for Scorpius' very broad weakness in terms of his parentage, but James had settled on a more physical form of retaliation which centered considerably around slime.

Scorpius tried it out once just to see if it was as pleasurable to douse people in the slick substance as James made it out to be. It wasn't. But it was a pleasure to see Hagrid laugh at James when he walked in to see if they'd finished gathering the feed yet. Even if he did get one more day of detention for it.

He wanted to protest that James did it much more often than he did, but something about that action seemed like it would be a betrayal, like the matter was between him and James to settle. For instance, James didn't tattle about any of things Scorpius did to him. So he bit his tongue.

He could just hear in the back of his mind what his father would have to say about the matter though. Something along the lines of how he should be saving his skin and putting his needs above all others, not protecting people or helping people who were of no use to him, blah blah blah. It wasn't that it wasn't useful advice, because it was useful, but it wasn't. Scorpius was perfectly capable of looking out for himself: magic pranks, minor discomforts, and detention-wise. As for any other troubles, his veritable army of relatives could keep him out of most trouble. The only thing to fear was the ministry and the small people who held grudges, the small people who still held power in their own way, like being in charge of issuing licenses, like being capable of placing you under arrest, or denying you medical-care. Those were things to fear, not another day of detention.

Besides which, James somehow also ended up with one more day of detention, for 'numerous reasons,' James insisted.

*

This period of detention was quite a secret blessing. Scorpius and Al were able to eat dinner with each other every night in the kitchens and study together during dinner, or rather Al did his homework and Scorpius read the book Professor Snape had chosen for him.

"You know, my dad made this dish once," Al said with his mouth full of chicken.

Scorpius tried to control his brows, but one rose anyway without permission. "Coq au vin?"

"He didn't tell me the name of the dish," Al said, swallowing.

"That's nice. My parents don't cook necessarily, but they oversee the elves sometimes." Scorpius went back to picking at his plate. He'd finished the chicken already and what was left was vegetables. Delicious meat soaked vegetables, but still vegetables.

"Is that your father's favorite recipe?"

"No." Al grimaced, "I think my dad hates it. He makes it as infrequently as possible, but mum loves it and she can't cook at all."

He didn't quite understand Al's reaction and stored it away to pick at later.

"That's nice of your father." Scorpius tried to imagine Harry Potter cooking, the great Wizarding terror that simultaneously tortured and saved his father, stirring and chopping. From Professor Snape's memories, Mr. Potter was always awful at potions so he couldn't imagine he'd be any good at cooking.

"Yeah, The Amazing Harry Potter. Loyal Husband, Devoted Father, Savior." Al scoffed, "Well, he's not that great a father."

"Mr. Potter is a great man." Winky was stirring out of her drunken stupor.

Scorpius smiled softly at her, "Is that right Winky? Have you met Mr. Potter?"

"Winky fought with Mr. Potter in the war. She was right beside Kreacher when he led the fight against the Dark Lord for Mr. Potter." She looked nearly alert now.

"That's quite amazing Winky."

Winky and Kreacher were his favorite of the Hogwarts House-Elves, they were not like the others at all. It wasn't that they weren't subservient or that they didn't believe that their place was to do the domestic work, but that--. Well, it felt like Kreacher and Winky thought that they were better than the students and that was refreshing. There was no happy servitude in these two, or there might be, but perhaps only to masters of their choosing. And Scorpius really liked that. He hated it when people bowed their heads to him because of some perceived difference in station.

He was the son of an ex-Death Eater. This position did not mean he was any better or worse than others. To say that he was better than others was to admit there were those who were better than him. It was equal parts modesty and arrogance that made him hate the automatic deference some people showed him.

Winky and Kreacher held themselves with a cold and quiet dignity that inspired a strong respect inside Scorpius.

And as much as he held respect for them, he felt just as sorry. Al hadn't even known who Kreacher was, let alone that he was Mr. Potter's elf-- had been Mr. Potter's elf. For the Savior's son, Al knew relatively little about the war. From what Scorpius had deduced though, Kreacher had been freed by Mr. Potter before Al was born or when Al was very young. Kreacher then began working at Hogwarts, but never quite recovered from being torn away from Grimmauld Place and the Black line. He served at Hogwarts to fill his days, but he was not satisfied and often appeared lost and sad when he thought no one was looking.

Winky too, had never recovered from being released by the Crouch family. Her pain was much more obvious than Kreacher's though, she often drank herself unconscious.

Scorpius wanted to help them, but didn't know what to do. He'd have offered to take them into his family, but what kind of offer was that, 'let me cure you of your depression by allowing you to become my servant for the rest of your life'? It struck him the wrong way somehow, even though his house had house-elves. It was an issue that he needed revisit sometime.

For now, he would just enjoy his time with Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I live for validation. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.


	7. Picnics and Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House-elves and picnics and projects

**Picnics and Projects**

This morning Al kicked Scorpius out of bed. Something about being lonely at breakfast. But Scorpius, while he was normally an early riser at home, at Hogwarts there was so much to do and there weren't enough hours to accomplish everything he wanted; so he often stayed up late which meant that sparing time for something like breakfast was a waste of valuable sleep time. He could count on one hand all the days he'd made it to breakfast since being at Hogwarts. There was also the small matter that Al still cried in his sleep if Scorpius wasn't beside him and Scorpius had to keep waking up to climb into Al's bed. Not to mention the four poster beds are not as big as his bed at home so there wasn't as much space to accommodate both Al and Scorpius sprawled out side by side, which is not to say that Malfoys sprawl because they don't. But the size of the bed was indeed a bit of an irritation. And now he's just remembered that he knows how to cast an expanding spell. Well, it's hard to be a genius when you're generally exhausted at the end of the day.  

He thought he'd end up face-planted into a plate of bacon sometime that morning from the exhaustion, but somehow he made it without drowning in delicious, delicious breakfast meats.

Across the Hall he could see James which was a surprise because he normally arrived at the end of breakfast, if at all, on the days that Scorpius managed to make it. James was flexing his tanned arms for a crowd. How did James stay tanned at this time of year? Granted, Scorpius probably didn't spend as much time outside as James, but he was still on the Quidditch team which meant he still occasionally saw sunlight.

He glanced at Al who was eating something sickly sweet. The difference between Al's cream colored skin and James' golden one was stark. He had to admit, the golden color was becoming.

Ugh, his neck was getting tired from holding his head up.

He gave in and turned to lean his back against Al's side who weakly protested and gave a feeble shrug. Scorpius tilted his head back onto Al's shoulder and stared up at the spelled ceiling. If the weather was anything like that the ceiling depicted, it would be a beautiful sunny day, possibly with a light breeze.

"Al."

"What?" Al warbled out with his mouth full.

Scorpius was too tired to roll his eyes, "I want to eat outside, on a blanket, under a tree, next to the lake." Scorpius closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Al's shoulder. "And stare at the birds and clouds."

There was silence for a few moments before Al slowly asked, "You want to have a picnic?"

Scorpius shrugged, "Well, if you want to call it that."

Al swallowed whatever was left inside his mouth, "No. That's what it is."

Scorpius shrugged again, "Sure. I want to have a picnic."

"No."

"No?" Scorpius asked drowsily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"No. That's lame. Picnics are lame."

Scorpius laughed softly, "Aw... Al. Come on, you'll love it. We're turning all pasty from living in the basement and only coming out at night." Not that it'd be terribly sunny today. It was fun to read when it was that half way mix of sunny and cloudy so now was the perfect time of year to read outside before it became irreparably chilly. Even today was cutting it close. Early October was cold, especially now that Quidditch practice had started and Scorpius had to endure the piercing wind from flying. Still better than heat.

"We're meant to be pasty. You especially."

Scorpius laughed, he didn't think Al would admit to being pasty.

Al sputtered. "That's not what I meant to say." He jostled his shoulder to try and dislodge Scorpius.

"I've always been this color!" Al exclaimed, offended.

"Heh." Scorpius smiled. "Come on. We can still go outside for the pleasure of it."

"What pleasure? There'll be bugs and pollen and dirt. I know I'm not the only one bothered by it."

That was true. Bugs were perfectly fine to Scorpius as long as they weren't biting him or trying to eat his food, but there were legions of the biting, food-stealing kind outside. He had to concede that Al had a good point. "You got me. But it's October, the bugs are mostly dead. The pollen isn't airborne anymore. And dirt is everywhere, it's just that there's more outside."

"You still haven't given me a reason to want to have a picnic outside."

"We won't have to see James? We can collapse in a heap right after we stuff our faces?" There were plenty of reasons eating outside would be pleasant. Or maybe finding a nice window to stare outside would also be pleasant. That could always wait until the weather turned colder though.

Al continued to try to worm out of going outside, "Don't you have practice today?"

"No. Montague is busy or something."

Al sighed, "Alright."

"Yay! I'll go ask the house-elves to help us."

"You'll be late to DADA."

"Eh. Professor Thomas hates me anyway." That said, he still didn't want to be late to class.

But Al had awaken him for breakfast at a god-awful hour so he still had plenty of time. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll just head off now. Get my books for me won't you?"

Al made a sound like a disgruntled horse and successfully shoved Scorpius off his shoulder.

*

The house-elves looked frantic as they rushed around the kitchen. It seemed as though they were preparing lunch. None of them had noticed him yet. There was still plenty of time before class so he took at seat at his usual table to wait patiently.

Maybe they would be willing to make those delicious cucumber finger sandwiches for him and Al. Or the one with tuna salad, or the one with chicken salad. He'd just had breakfast, but just thinking about the food for later today was making him salivate. Maybe they could also pack some elderberry cordial and then Scorpius could practice his chilling charm or even the bubbling charm to make sparkling elderberry cordial.

"Winky!" A sharp voiced cried out then shrill screams came.

Over by one of the giant fires being used to warm a pot of broth, Winky had fallen into the flames and was now screaming. Scorpius grabbed his wand. He waved it in a similar gesture to what one would use for _Accio_ and pulled Winky out of the fire. Then ran over as fast as he could. Kreacher had already used elf magic to douse her in cold water and was cradling her body. She had stopped screaming, and fallen unconscious.

Scorpius felt his breakfast threaten to crawl its way back up his throat. Winky was in a terribly state. With a crack, Winky and Kreacher Disapparated.

As soon as they were gone, voices started up.

"I knew she was a disaster waiting to happen," said a matronly house-elf.

"Even after all these years," said another house-elf, shaking their head.

"Some elves just can't live without masters," came a self-loathing voice.

"Shame and pride are in the mind, if she can't change her thoughts...," a plump house-elf said, pityingly.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius politely interrupted their mutterings, "where has Kreacher taken her?"

The plump elf looked at him curiously before replying, "the healer."

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think she'd died, but her skin... he felt his breakfast trying to break free of his stomach again and took a deep breath."

"What happened?" He asked the plump elf. "How did she fall in the fire?"

Apparently Winky had been drinking again and stumbled into the blaze herself while trying to stir the pot.

"Has this happened before?"

"No. It's been worse since--." The plump house-elf glanced over at the matronly one.

"It's been worse recently because she's always getting worse," the matronly elf declared. "One day she'll get us all injured. Should never have been allowed at Hogwarts."

Scorpius had the sense that they weren't telling him something, but he let it slide for now. He just requested a basket of snacks for tea on the lawn. They told him to return at lunchtime and the basket would be ready. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Minny. She seemed like she had a relatively loose tongue the last time he'd met her.

It was worth a try. Preliminary greetings and small talk out of the way, "Minny, why has Winky gotten worse?"

She fidgeted, but let slip, "Mssrs Potter and Malfoy remind Winky of the past and her old family."

Scorpius had nothing to say to that. It hurt a little, that Al's and his presence had been so painful to Winky.

"I--." Scorpius cleared his throat and fought to keep his voice from trembling, "How can I help?"

Minny scoffed, "Unless Mr. Malfoy can give Winky a house of suitable standing to belong to, there's nothing to be done."

Scorpius blinked. Well. Never say never as they say. He'd need to look up how house-elves came to have houses and the bindings that tied the two together and perhaps Kreacher would help shine some light on the subject as well. Not to mention he needed to better understand what Winky wanted. This project was going to the top of the priority list, all of his time-related projects could wait. Perhaps Professor Binns would be willing to assist.

*

He was almost late to class, having somehow found himself outside the Ravenclaw dormitories, but instead he was swept up by two gorgeous Ravenclaw twins with light brown curls and tanned skin. Lorean and Lysander brought him to DADA by bundling him up in a storm of conversation and depositing him right beside Al.

Al frowned at him as Scorpius sat down next to him. "What were you guys talking about?"

Scorpius felt thoroughly dazed, "I... don't know?"

He tried to remember what exactly happened, but only vaguely recalled something about pygmy puffs and Quidditch.

He raised his hands to show his confusion, "It all happened so fast."

"Ok..." Al said slowly then shrugged. "I guess Aunt Luna was always a bit off... I always come out of conversations with her more confused than when I went in."

"Well, I somehow made it to Ravenclaw tower."

"You answered the riddle?!"

"Oh, I didn't go in. I was just outside." But he could probably answer the riddle if he'd knocked.

Al shook his head, "How did you even get there?"

He knew DADA was 'up' from the directions of the kitchens so he just kept climbing and somehow got to Ravenclaw tower. It didn't help that his mind was preoccupied with concern over Winky. "Oh yeah, Winky got hurt so we should visit her sometime." He and Al could go during their free afternoon today. Tomorrow Professor Binns had office hours before dinner. "And I want to do research on house-elves. So you should come with me to the library after our picnic. Then we can go to see Professor Binns tomorrow to fill in the gaps from our reading."

If Al had been drinking, he would've spit his mouthful in Scorpius' face for how incredulous he looked. Al started to list things off his fingers. "First of all Scorpius, I don't even like homework, which is something I actually _have_ to do, what makes you think I'd want to spend my free time at the library? Second, I don't even go with you to see Snape, even though you keep saying he's an amazing teacher. Why would I go and see _Binns,_ who puts everyone, and you know I mean _everyone_ to sleep, during my free time? Third, I can't go tomorrow. I have to go and see Hagrid for tea."

Al's face was a plate of misery.

Scorpius blinked, "Hm."

"Hmmm." Scorpius said, squinting.

"Hmmmmm." So tempting. There were just so many projects to pursue. Project: Win Hagrid over; Project: Reconcile Hagrid and Al; Project: Get Al to sleep peacefully.

"Hmmmmmmmm." Scorpius said forcefully.

"What?" Al crossed his arms defensively.

Scorpius needed to focus, Project: House-elf was the most urgent one at hand. Scorpius sighed, "Nothing."

Al still looked at him suspiciously, but let it go.

*

Lunchtime came fast. It helped that they only had two classes today. Scorpius swung by the library and checked out a book on the History of House-elf-Wizard Relations while Al collected their basket from the kitchens.

It was a perfect day for Scorpius, the sun occasionally peeked out from behind the clouds, but it was far from the oppressing focus found during the summer. There was chance of tanning, but not so much that sunburn became a real fear. He still cast the sun-protection charm he'd learned as soon as he was capable of cognizant magic. His parents both drilled the precaution into him. It would be careless to be under the sky without it.

He'd already picked out the best tree and now it was just a matter of waiting for Al to come. Having a friend was great. Having Al was brilliant. From having been nearly inseparable bosom buddies for the last month, he'd found that Al was a bit of a home buddy. Or perhaps a Debbie-downer. Al was so very not-excited by everything. And he'd complain to no end about everything Scorpius wanted to do, but then do it anyway.

From studying to adventuring, to picnics under a semi-cloudy sky. Al seemed like someone who wanted very much for no one to realize he enjoyed anything. But then occasionally, as they were running from Prefects and Professors to escape being caught out past curfew, and succeeding, Scorpius would catch sight of a shining grin on Al's face. Or the adorable malicious mirth that caught hold of Al whenever they were performing some small mischief against James. No doubt Al would enjoy the picnic today, even if Scorpius had ulterior motives to dragging him out into the daylight.

A golden Al by summertime would be his goal. Project: Healthy hue.

Al had risen to every occasion so far. He wasn't as magically powerful or clever as Scorpius, but with the proper motivation Al was capable of accomplishing great things in no time at all. Beside Scorpius, no one in Slytherin or perhaps even their year was capable of learning the imitation charm that Al had manage to do in one day. Perhaps not even the daughter of Minister Granger.

Speaking of Rose, she was walking by with Polly Chapman. They looked a sight with their red and gold hair, a perfect Gryffindor combination.

Scorpius sat up and waved.

"Hi Rose!" He called out.

They both turned to look at him and turned away.

Scorpius sighed and brought his hand down. Whatever, more time to read the text before Al arrived.

He was about three chapters into 'House-elf culture and etiquette' when a plate of cucumber and cream cheese finger sandwiches were placed on top of his book. Which, not going to lie, irked him quite a bit. How disrespectful to the school's books.

But when he looked up and saw Al's utterly pleased face the twinge of irritation smooth right out. But he still had to admonish, "You shouldn't do that to books, Al. Their feelings will be hurt and you'll damage them."

Al was about to roll his eyes, but then scrunched up his forehead and asked, "What? Is that a thing?"

Scorpius' face did a dance, it couldn't decide between confusion, amusement, and disbelief, "Yes? I always treat my books well and they oblige by opening to relevant sections. Though some texts prefer a little abuse, but I find most don't."  

Al rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Scorpius pulled Al down by the tie and squeezed his cheeks in between his palms.

"Honestly Al, sometimes you act like a Muggle-born. Magical books have feelings you know. Or at least any magical book worth reading. Also stop with the eye-rolling, I'm sure you lose a bit of your eyesight every time you do that, and even if you don't, I'm pretty sure I do. So stop." He dragged out the last syllable for a few seconds to convey just how much the eye-rolling made him want to strangle Al.

Al turned beet red and squeezed his eyes shut. It was a curious thing, Scorpius could actually feel the heat of Al's face.

He felt his eyebrow lift in interest which must be a very interesting sight in itself, but Al was missing out on it because his eyes were shut. He put his cheek beside Al feeling the warmth transfer over and hugged him tight. Al was the best, even when he was being annoying he was brilliant. Scorpius gave another sigh. He's sure that Al could make him forgive anything. He pulled back and patted Al's cheek who held incredibly still for Scorpius. It made Scorpius pat his cheek again.

"Oh Al." Scorpius shook his head fondly and began to lay out the spread the elves had prepared for them.

"So. Hagrid tomorrow. But what do you think about seeing Binns with me today? I've already been to the library and I don't need to go until I'm through with this book which will probably be tomorrow."

"Do we _have_ to? Binns is such a bore."

"You don't _have_ to do anything. But if you want to keep me company then you can come with me."

Al grunted like a Neanderthal.

"Oh yeah," Scorpius put down the thermos cup. "Al. Do you know why your father dismissed Kreacher?"

"Not really, I think he was gone before I was born."

"Ok."

Ah. Everything was delicious, the house-elves were amazing. The crab salad, salmon-cucumber, prosciutto-fig, every single finger sandwich was delectable. The smoked turkey-apple made him hum.

Scorpius let out a sigh of contentment. Awesome friend, awesome food, awesome clouds, why were people ever sad.

He glanced over at Al. Al was staring at him so Scorpius met his eyes and gave him a pleased smile, crinkling his eyes up and scrunching up his nose. Al turned red again looked away.

Scorpius laughed, delighted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! And point out any typos you catch.


End file.
